The Brick House
by Id65
Summary: Percy is from California. Born rich and shipped off across the country to a house full of people he barely knows. Annabeth is dealing with the pressures of her family, and keeping track of the new kid. Both are forced to live together for a year. Will they rip each other apart? Or become more then roommates?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guuys! Anyways I'm writing this because of the snowstorm that cancelled school (I live near DC) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I'd be a millionaire, and I'm not. Only my ideas. **

**Also sally is not based after Sally Percy's mom, but somebody else I know (so you don't get too confused)**

**(Song I love the way you lie Skylar grey.) I know that there's a lot of OC's but bear with me **

MY ROOMATE SAVES ME FROM HYPOTHERMIA *Percy*

I stand in the cold, in jeans and a t-shirt on a suburb street corner. Snow pelts me and the roughly 4 inches on the ground soak my sneakers. My bags sit next to me.

Everything's quiet, the snow seems to muffle everything. This is not California.

I see someone in a puffer jacket walk down the street towards me, I must look ridiculous.

"Hi. Sorry my taxi dropped me off here and I'm a bit lost. Can you give me some directions?" I ask, I can't tell whether it's a male or a female under the jacket, but they nod.

"Thanks. I'm looking for 3111 Sprell Drive" I say reading off the slip of paper. She- I can tell it's a girl now- pushes her hood back. She raises her eyes to the skies, as if to say "Really?" Then she looks at me.

Hi. You're my new roommate. I thought you were a girl, but your obviously not. You're also obviously from California, and you should really get inside. I'm Annabeth." She says all in one breath.

She unzips her jacket, says "Hold this" hands it to me and unzips her hoodie which she had underneath the puff coat. No wonder I couldn't tell she was a girl. I can see her eyes, they're Grey, and her hair is a perfect Blonde.

"Trade, Put this on" She says stuffing the warm hoodie in my hands and taking the cold Puff-coat.

"Thanks. I'm Percy" I say. She grabs 2 of my bags and I take the other 3 and I follow her up the Street to my right, I guess towards her house. "I don't know why but they said I was getting a male roommate" I say trying to follow her as she plows through the snow.

"Yeah. Well neither did I. Come on we're here" Annabeth says. We've stopped at a brick house with a Black door. She walks up the shoveled walk and I follow her

"I found my missing roommate HE'S all right." Annabeth calls into the house. She sets my bags down and hangs up her coat and takes off her boots. I unzip the hoodie and give it to her "Thanks" She says. She puts the hoodie on

"Come on. Your sneakers are soaked" She says. She walks to a little room off of the mud-room. Well it's a room and it's very wet and muddy, with piles of melting snow. The little room is a half-bath with heating racks instead of a shower. I take off my sneakers and she sets them down.

I follow her back out of the mud room, down a hallway, and Into A big kitchen. I mean BIG. Even by California standards. There's an eight burner stove, a humongous fridge-freezer, 2 dishwashers double sinks and rows of cabinets. There's a long bar with bolted down swivel bar-stools.

There might have been more, but 3 kids, 2 teens, and one adult are bustling around like a whirlwind. "Bobby took my shoe!"- "I didn't! Avery took it!" – "No I didn't Bobby! I saw Mary Hiding it!" – "You three shut up!" – "Thalia stop being so mean to them!" – "Luke They're giving me a headache!"- "All of you be quiet! Where's Annabeth?" Annabeth seems calm with this chaos

"Here! With my missing roommate, found him getting hypothermia" Annabeth says, grabbing a pancake from a passing plate, and after sniffing it shrugs and eats it. One of the Teenagers Turns,

Her spiky black hair makes her look likes she's been electrocuted, her eyes are electric blue so maybe that makes some sense "Sally! I get stuck With Olivia and Annabeth gets some Hot Guy?" She asks disbelievingly.

The woman turns, she reminds me of one of my nanny's a long time ago. Her hair is brown, pulled in a neat ponytail on the verge of becoming messy. Her shirt is brown, and seems riddled with spots of syrup and cocoa. Her jeans are covered in flour and she looks harassed. But she generates a happy feeling inside of me.

"Ah. You are P. Jackson?" She asks. "Yes Ma'am." I say. "Oh. Well it's only a year. Annabeth are you-"The woman starts but Annabeth cuts her off "I'm fine. And Gods don't say it" Annabeth says. The woman nods.

She brings out a whistle. Annabeth drops her pancake and puts her hands over her ears. I do the same, and just in time because even through my hands I can hear the loud shrill whistle.

Suddenly there's a messy row of kids in front of me. I put my hands down. "This is-"The woman motions to me. "Percy Jackson" I say. Then the youngest kid steps forward, like in the sound of music.

"Jenna Chase fowr"- "Bobby Correl Six" – "Mary Fuster seven" – "Avery Maddison seven"- "Grace Cotting eight"- "Andrew Chase nine"- "Avalon Cotting Eleven"- "Cole Turner Twelve" – "Sammy Turner 13" "Ele Chase fourteen" – "Jason Grace fifteen"- "Annabeth Chase sixteen"- "Thalia Grace seventeen" – "Luke Castellan seventeen" – "Olivia Fuster eighteen" – "And I'm Sally" Says the woman.

"Very good. Popcorns ready." Sally says. There's a mass of kids yelling pulling me towards the beginning of a popcorn fight but Thalia and Olivia-

At least I think it's them- hold me back. "Whoa kiddo. Don't get into that. I'm Thalia. You're hot" Thalia says winking.

Her brother- I think shoves her as she passes. "Come on I'll show you _Our _Room" Annabeth says, glaring at Thalia like 'he's new. Give him some time' and then going back to retrieve my bags and then pulling me upstairs.

And upstairs.

We go up 2 flights before we reach what seems to be the top level. There's a common room with desks and 3 doors.

"That's Thalia and Olivia's room. That's Jason and Luke's room. This is our room" Annabeth says, pointing to two doors and hen opening the third.

When I walk in its not what I expected. The bedroom is large with light teal walls a wall of windows lets in pure blinding white light. There's 2 neatly made white beds. A table sits in the corner, strewn with papers books and electronics. There's 2 beanbags, a Single dresser, and 2 doors leading out. 3 including the one I just came through. "Wow" I say.

"Yeah. This is your bed." She says patting the bed closer to the windows. "That's the closet. You want to change you change in the closet. Let me show you how to lock the doors" Annabeth says going into the closet.

I follow her. It's about 9x9, but with both of us crowded by the door we're practically touching. Annabeth slides the pocket door shut. "Like this" she says guiding my hand.

Lift. Grab. Pull. Drop. Pull. "And to unlock-"Annabeth says. Grab. Lift. Grab. Pull. Drop. "Thanks" I say. I look at her eyes. They seem to ripple like silver shafts of moonlight. I realize I'm staring at her and I quickly exit.

Annabeth taps a schedule next to the bathroom door. "This is the shower schedule. Do you do night or morning showers?" Annabeth asks. "Uh I do sports so night?" I say. Annabeth nods.

"Ok you can have second shower. You get 10 minutes in the shower, 10 more in the bathroom for dressing and hygiene. There's a chore chart on the fridge. Check that later I'm sure you have something" Annabeth says.

"I'm going to the creek, since you interrupted my walk. Remember don't accept anything from the boys, sniff all food before eating, and sit in a different chair then indicated. You'll be fine" Annabeth says.

She walks downstairs. I sigh, and begin to put my clothes away.

Half of the long dresser is mine, the other half have the words ANNABETH printed on them. I stack my shoes in my side of the closet and flop on one of the beanbags, Computer in hand.

Just as usual my Skype rings. I sigh and open it. Jessica's Face appears "Hey cous? What's up? How's the Foster fam?" Jessica asks

"Roommates family, There's like 15 other kids here. Also it's snowing. Here" I say. I bring the laptop up to the window. I hear Jessica Whistle "That's some deep Shit- I mean snow" Jessica's voice says.

"Yeah I hope snow" I hear Annabeths voice behind me and I turn to see her arms crossed in the doorway "who is that? Turn me around you big Dope!" Jessica complains. Annabeth looks angry at me. I turn the Laptop so she can see Jessica. "Jessica. Meet Annabeth my roommate" I say. Jessica probably smiles,

And Annabeth doesn't return it. I hope she isn't like this all the time. "You're full of sunshine" Jessica says sarcastically. "Yeah I usually am" Annabeth says. She glances at me. "Ohhh. What's his expression?" Jessica says. "What? You think? Bewilderment." Annabeth says.

"Well you have nothing to worry about from me! Cous turn me around or I'm telling Aunt Martha that-"I cut Jessica off "Speak the next words and your dead" I say. Annabeth looks confused "She's your cousin?" she asks pointing to the screen.

"Yeah can't you see the resemblance?" I say grinning cheekily. Annabeth bursts out laughing "What?" I ask.

Jessica's laughing too. "You two- She's like a model and you're-"She can't continue because she's laughing so hard. "You two are idiots" I sigh.

OoOoOo

Dinner was Frenzied, Chaotic, Hectic, Wild, I could go on. Imagine flying chicken nuggets, Pasta and snowballs.

But now we're playing Battle of the bands. Well it would be but Annabeth chose a soft song, where it's mostly singing

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

Annabeth sings. I'm on the couch, the two youngest kids dozing on either side of me.

I look around, and realize this is a family. A real one. My family before wasn't a family.

Uh-oh I try to change my thoughts but I'm slipping into sleep and the world goes black.

"_Dad why are you sending me away?" I ask. I'm angry. Dad shifts "Well Percy me and your mom want some time alone. And I have a set in Australia, So We were thinking you should spend the year in Maryland." Dad says. _

_I can't believe this. "She's a Gold Digger. She's not My Mom" I say. My dad looks appalled. "You have a nice roommate. You'll be fine in a big family. You'll stay there until next February. They have a nice private school system there." Dad says. He's so- impassive_

_I want to kick something. I run out of the house and down to the beach. Jessica sits tanning "Stop blocking my sun Jerkfa- Oh hi Percy. What'd he want?" Jessica asks sitting up. _

_I plop down next to her and stare at the ocean. Jessica is my best friend. She's a girl and my cousin but I can tell her about any family issues. "I'm being shipped off to board at some house in Maryland, for some 5__th__ rate private school. I know she did it. By the time I get back He's going to hate me, More" I say bitterly._

_Jessica whistles "That's some deep shit- I mean Shit. Your life is going to suck. Skype me and-" _

"Percy wake up." Annabeth is shaking my shoulder. "Wha-?" I ask. "Come on sleepy head if you're that tired go to bed" Thalia says.

Not wanting to appear weak I stretch and say "Yeah that flight was pretty long." I say. I trod upstairs and change in to my pajamas in the closet. I sit on my bed.

I think About My family.

Annabeth comes in later, She jumps "God have you been like that for an hour?" Annabeth asks. "An hour? I guess so. Just thinking" I say.

She sits crossed legged on her bed. "Tell me about your family, your house, anything" Annabeth says. I shift "My dad is rich, my mom is dead, and my current stepmom is a gold digger. She's why I'm here. LA is amazing. The beaches are really nice in some places, and they serve Good fro-yo" I say.

Annabeth waits "What about your house? Any siblings?" She asks "No direct siblings. I have quite a few step brothers and step sisters, but they were just born so there moms could get more money from child support. I never spend any time in my house except for sleep. The place- it's like a museum. There's nothing else of importance" I say.

Annabeth is silent a while longer. I get up and stare at the snow bound houses and listen to the ice and snow, but I have to strain to hear anything outside of the quiet sounds of the house. It is deathly quiet after all that incessant banging.

Annabeth gets up and stands next to me. "No offense, but I can't imagine living a life like that" her voice is quiet.

"None taken. I hated it. My life, was just waiting until the next fight. Maybe this year I can be something new. Maybe I'll find a girlfriend, Join the swimming team" I say. I go back to my bed and lay down

"Night Annabeth" I say. Annabeth stays at the windows for a second, then goes and lies down in her bed

"Night Percy" She says and shuts off the light.

I wonder where Annabeths Parents are. She has a lot of siblings here, maybe they own the house. That would make sense.  
I fall asleep thinking about how everybody else ended up here

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_**Please Comment, tell me what you thought? I have decided to do a little contest, See if you recognize this quote, And If you do guess correctly I'll give you an extra-long chapter and Virtual Girl-scout Cookies! Here's the quote:**_ "you have No Idea what you are dealing with." (1). (2) looks around "Uhhh. Shakespeare in the park? _**Doth Mother Know You Wear-eth Her Drapes**_?" (1) "This is beyond you Metal man"

_**Comment! Review! Follow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ART and SAJ (You know who you are and should be reading this hint hint) **

**Shout out to A Guest (I have no idea who) who pointed out I made it too easy for my quote. You deserve this Virtual box of savannah smiles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordans work, Alarm Clocks, Apple, Just Dance 2014, Twister, Skype, Etc. Etc.**

I FORGET TO SNIFF MY POPCORN*Annabeth*

I wake up to a blinding white light. I glance at the clock, 6:30. I always get up early on schooldays.

I turn on my Nano,

Plug in my headphones,

And go to the local radio station. I listen as I walk around picking out clothes, searching for towels, and looking for my loofah.

I stop. 1 FOOT of snow? I run to the window and see that it's true.

The sky is a dull grey, but the snow sparkles in the streetlights. I sigh, turn off my Nano, and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

I always liked this bathroom. When Sally remodeled the house two years ago I had gotten to choose the color scheme.

I want to be an interior designer so designing the top floor had been fun. The walls are white, with tiles that have actual seashells in them.

I take a quick shower, and towel off. I've put on my shorts, and just put on my bra when the door opens. I keep my eyes locked on Percy's as I grab my shirt and put it over my chest

"Looking for something?" I ask. "You forgot to lock the door" Percy says. "Yes and I will lock it as soon as you GET OUT!" I shout throwing a Kleenex box at his head.

He quickly withdraws his head. I slip my shirt on, straighten my hair, and walk out into the bedroom

"Hey you forgot to lock the door" Percy says. "Yeah I just didn't think you'd be up" I say. "I heard the vent fan, thought it was 3 AM and went to turn it off" Percy says. He's dressed for running. "Liar. You may not have known I was in there but you were planning to go running." I say.

Percy rolls his eyes "You caught me" He says. "Put on Jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie if you have one and meet me downstairs" I say.

I go downstairs and grab some Granola bars and juice boxes.

Percy comes downstairs.

I grab Luke's boots and hand them to Percy. I look for a suitable coat and give it to Percy as well.

O

Eventually Percy is looking like a Penguin. "I'm roasting" He says.

"Then Come on" I say. I plow outside, and Percy follows me.

The street has about 4 inches of snow, I can hear the plows far away. "Let's go" I say.

I walk around the house, hop the fence and enter the backyard. "This way" I say. I tromp down where the path would roughly be. Our lot is about 2 acres, really quite big.

I walk to my tree. "Up" I say. I climb the rope ladder, And Percy follows.

We eventually reach my tree house, built in between 2 trees, there branches intertwined. It's large for a tree house, Circular with a Hammock in the middle. All of the screens are down, and the hatches over them. I don't raise them it's too cold. Instead I turn on a lantern.

"Sit" I say. I motion to one of the waterproof bean bags. Percy sits and I sit in the other one. "What is this place?" He asks.

"A tree house. Juice box? Granola bar?" I ask holding them out. Percy takes one of each, as do I "I mean when was it built?" Percy asks.

With both of us in here it's heating up the room. "When I was 6. 10 years ago. Some of the older kids made this so we wouldn't bother them." I say.

"What are we up here for?" Percy asks. "This" I say. I get up and open the roof. The house was built on hinges to swing in half.

The tree house is in half now. Just to my right is a clear cut through the trees to the horizon. The sun is just rising, bathing the sky in pink.

"Wow" Percy says. I smile "Yeah. Wow." I say. "That's amazing" Percy says. "Didn't they have sunrises in California?" I ask teasingly.

"I never was up early enough to see them" He says. "That would suck" I say. I hear screams from the house "Come on. Breakfast must be ready." I say.

I pull the roof back on and climb down. Percy follows me. We plow through the snow and inside. After taking off all of our outer clothes (Coats exc.) we rush into the kitchen.

There's two seats left at the end of the bar. I jump on the end one "AIR MAIL!" Luke yells. Two plastic plates skids down the counter. Percy jumps back in surprise, so I roll my eyes and catch them, I slide one in front of Percy, and keep the other one

"THANKS LUKE!" I yell. "NO PROB-AGGH!" Luke gets attacked by Cole. Percy looks surprised. I dig in "What? Are you going to eat that?" I ask. Percy nods and sniffs them and begins to eat.

I finish my French toast easily and wipe my mouth on a napkin I realize I didn't sniff test first. Oh well.

I get up and Yell "FREE CHAIR!" Avalon and Ele start fighting for the chair.

I don't hang around to settle it because the doorbell rings. I run to the door.

Rachel, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Grover are at the door. "Where is she?" Piper asks excitedly.

"Well- There was a slight mess-up and-"I begin. Percy comes up behind me, apple in hand. "Hey. I'm Percy" Percy says. "PERCY! GIVE BACK MY APPLE!" Olivia yells. "Bye" He says running up the stairs.

I step aside to let them in. "Your living with a guy?" Leo asks in disbelief. "I live with 7 guys." I say.

Piper rolls her eyes. "I'm finding Jason" Piper says. "I'll look for Thalia" Nico says. "I'm gonna see if Olivia needs some help" Grover runs after the passing Olivia. "I'll find Luke" Reyna says.

Now it's just me Hazel, Leo, and Rachel. "Come on. Let's go to my room. Where's Frank?" I ask Hazel.

"Sick. Too much cold." She says. Frank is Hazel's boyfriend. "They are so predictable, thinking they have a chance with my step-siblings" I say,

Dodging a sliding Andrew who's riding the banister "When you break your neck I'm telling dad to not come to your funeral!" I call after him.

We climb another stairway and reach the top.

Grace, Mary, and Avery are playing dance twister. I walk into my room. Percy is on the phone with Jessica again. "-waking me up at these ungodly hours." She's saying "Hey Jessica" I say.

I plop on my bed, legs up as I check my snap chat. "Ugh. Drew has _another_ boyfriend. Why is she even on my snap chat?" I ask Rachel.

"I dunno. Well if she starts dating Leo we'll know" Rachel says, plopping on a beanbag.

"Hey Percy. Gonna introduce me to your super-hot friend?" Leo says.

"LEO!" Rachel, Hazel and I shout at the same time. "All right, All right. I'm Leo." Leo says, extending his hand to Percy and the camera.

Percy shakes it, but I don't know what Jessica does. "Are all your friends this annoying Annabeth?" Jessica shouts in my direction.

"No. just him. LEO MOVE!" I shout. I throw a pillow at his head and he winces and falls on Percy's bed.

"Is your whole life this chaotic?" Percy asks. Jason comes in Chasing Piper yelling something in Latin. I move out of the way as Piper, then Jason jump on my bed. "Are you kidding? This is calm" I say.

"INCOMING!" someone shouts. "DUCK!" I shout. I grab Percy's tablet and his hand and I pull both into Thalias room.

"There. You shouldn't be bothered in here" I say. Jessica is Laughing and Percy Starts too. "What?" I ask. They keep on laughing. "_Locos__californianos__" _I mutter and stalk out of the room. I run downstairs.

I dodge a couple missiles easily. Then someone yells "SNOW!" About 7 or 8 kids rush outside. A few people are playing monopoly, a few are playing Just Dance 2014, and the rest are baking something in the kitchen. Of course except for us. Percy appears to my right.

"Ok so since we're half-organized everyone this is Percy." I say. "I wanna do a sound of music intro!" Leo whines. "Gods NO" We all say, of course except for Percy.

"Fine I'm the awesome Leo, Starter of the 2013 Snowtacolypse" Leo says.

"Snow-taco-apocalypse?" Percy asks. "You don't want to know" I say pushing Leo into some coats

Everyone else introduces themselves regularly. "Let's go to the park." Hazel suggests.

Everyone agrees so we suit up and grab sleds, I grabbing the humongous triple person sled

Thalia, Olivia and I get on the sled and Luke, Nico and Percy look at each other, then pull us madly down the street yelling.

I half-laugh half-scream as we plummet down a hill in the snow next to the sidewalk.

Oo

In less than 5 minutes we're in the park. Well it's not really a park.

There's a small open field where the dog owners meet every week, a tennis court, baseball pitch, soccer field, Basketball court, a playground, 4 swings, parking lot, and a building that can be rented out for meetings. Now most of this is small, but it's still a lot.

There's also 3 awesome spots on the hill to sled. I quickly explain sledding. (It's really hard to understand. You keep your body on the sled, scream your head off and try to steer)

And we run up the hill. Luke takes photos as we sled down.

Percy is actually pretty good at first.

OoO

Eventually we get bored of that and start throwing snowballs at each other. "HA!" Percy yells as he hits me squarely in the chest. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" I scream. I attack him and jump on his back.

He grabs a sled and before I can shout "NO YOU IDIOT STOP!" He's kicked off. I can only hold on for dear life and scream.

As soon as we get off I kick his leg. "Idiot. I could have broken my leg if I fell off" I say. He just lays on his back on the sled and laughs.

OoOoO

We finally have to leave when a bunch of little toddlers and they're parents arrive to sled, we don't want to run over anyone and Snowball fights are no fun if you can't swear when you get hit in the face.

We trod back up the winding streets and hills to our house.

As soon as we got in I made hot chocolate The _Real_ stuff. I bring in a tray of the stuff. "So Fight Club?" Percy asks holding up the DVD. "Sure. Just let me-"I say setting the tray down.

I grab Bobby from behind the couch, Ele from the curtain, Sammy from behind a chair, you get the idea.

I put a pillow at the door so no one can hear under it and lock the door. "Much better" I say grabbing a bowl of popcorn and a hot cocoa. We slip Fight Club in and watch the movie. I have to admit it's good.

But I've seen it a lot of times. Instead I watch Luke load the pictures. Luke's dad sent him some really high-tech equipment, so the pictures are really clear.

I look at the ones of me. Me eating some snow, Percy pelting my head with a snowball, Leo Putting Snow in my hood, Me and Percy riding down the hill, me screaming and him laughing. I look so happy.

I also realize that even though it hadn't felt like it we had had full body contact. The picture changes to me on a saucer flying off a jump and in the air. Screaming

I think Percy's right. Our lives are almost perfect sometimes

I go back and watch the movie.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow. The day seems to have flown by" Percy says stretching. "Yeah. Bye guys!" I say.

Everyone says muttered byes.

Tomorrow we'll have school.

I sigh, and after getting my Pjs on I plop on my bed and watch cheesy movies on Netflix until I fall asleep.

_**And there, is another Chapter! Next quote. This one is harder. (I think)**_

"_**Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"**_

"_**ABSOULUTLEY!" **_

"_**Ladies… your viewing figures just went up"**_

**My favorite - - Line. In my top ten because the actor says it so well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! So today is my birthday, I have tons to do, so this will probably be only about 1000 words. (I shudder at the thought). Huh. I'm in DC and I can listen to LA Traffic reports Live. I love technology. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of rick Riordans work, Lost, Netflix exc. **

I GO TO SCHOOL *Percy*

I hear crying, and I get up and go to their bed.

There she lays face down sobbing.

I comfort her, I can't see her face and I don't know how it happens but we start kissing.

I see her face.

It's Annabeth.

She smiles and kisses me quickly and says "Time to Get up Genio. School today"

OOO

I wake up, naturally and Get up.

Annabeth is plaiting her hair. She wears a spring-green plaid skirt, leggings, Maryjane's, and a white polo. "Need fashion advice?" She asks smirking. I get up, not bothering to answer.

"Don't wear Shorts." She says. "BIGG HELP!" I yell after her. I put my uniform, Cargo pants, and Dark blue polo with school insignia, Jacket and Neat shoes. I put sneakers in my pack, along with some things for gym, and head downstairs.

Just pure chaos.

I'm becoming slightly more accustomed to the stuff. I even catch my breakfast. All of Annabeth friends show up breathless from running.

We tromp to the end of the street, all of us but Jenna, Sally drives her to daycare. A really long White bus pulls up, with the words BROOKENWOOD ACADEMY. I follow Annabeth on. We're the first people on the bus.

"How are you Mr. Reeds?" Annabeth asks the driver "Good How'd you like the snow?" He asks "Loved it!" Annabeth says. She plops into a seat and I sit behind her across the aisle. I position myself comfortably, arm across the back of my seat.

Luke sits with me, in the same position but with his right arm on the seat in front of us. Luke turns at the 3rd stop and groans.

A gorgeous guy gets on. I don't notice other guys, personally I'm straight but this guy was like a Swedish model. Perfect cheekbones, Blonde hair, Icy eyes. From the description it sounds like Jason but they're completely different.

He sits next to Annabeth and puts his arm around her. They start fighting, and at the next stop she yells "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She gets up, stomps her boot heel on his foot so she can get out and walks towards us.

"I'll sit next to Sven for a while" Luke says. Annabeth falls into the seat next to me and Luke sits next to 'Sven'.

I realize it looks like my arm is around Annabeth. I start to remove it but she mutters "keep it. Sven won't leave me alone" I realize she wants it to look like we're a couple. I don't move my arm and Sven shoots me a look of hate. I shrug.

"He's such a jerk" Annabeth says. A girl gets in. I only notice her because of what she's wearing.

Her hair is up with a ridiculous pink headband, her eyes have Bright Pink eye shadow covering them. Her lipstick is Bright pink, her socks are bright pink with Hearts on them. Her backpack is bright pink.

Annabeth groans "Drew" She mutters. The girl walks like she's in a pig sty instead of a clean private school bus.

She sits in the seat in front of us and turns to talk to us, blinking rapidly. "Aww Annabeth? Have you found someone who doesn't know about your condition?" Drew asks in a –oh-my-gods-mall-girl voice.

Annabeths whole body tenses. "Who are you?" I ask. She looks taken aback. "Oh honey I'm drew. Annabeths BFF" Drew says. "That's funny. I met Annabeths BFF. She's over there" I point behind me where Rachel and Thalia sit, Drew looks shocked. "You brought your boyfriend into that place? Gods do you like to advertise that you're poor?" Drew asks.

Annabeth smiles, saying "Drew, This is Percy. Percy this is drew. And I'm actually much richer than you know." Annabeth says.

"Yeah. If you knew who her parents where-"I whistle. Drew looks actually puzzled. Annabeth kicks me when we go over a speed bump. "You know?" Drew asks. "Yeah my parents met hers a while ago" I say.

Annabeth turns "They did?" Annabeth seems shocked. "Uh. Yeah Annie. They met at the Promoter Premier" I say. That's true.

"OMG! The president was at that premier himself! You must be very-well connected" Drew says batting her eyelashes and leaning in really close. The driver makes a sudden stop and drew flies forward into the next seat, landing in some very happy looking guys lap.

Annabeth winks at the driver's rear-view mirror. "Hey guys" We jump. Thalia is sitting behind us. "God your sneaky" Annabeth says. "So- what's this?" She asks. I don't know what she means. "Sven, then Drew" Annabeth says. "So your not-?" Thalia begins "Gods no!" I say, just to look like I understand. Annabeth rolls her eyes and Thalia winces "Sorry sweetie." Thalia says. "Uh- what are we talking about? Because I have no idea" I say.

Annabeth looks at me, then Thalia Then they burst out laughing. "What?" I ask.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Here we are. Are you two done laughing at me?" I ask. They finally gain control of their giggles

"Right. Boys on that side of the school, Girls on that side. Lunches are co-ed since a lot of kids here are one out of like 8 so most siblings eat together. You can eat with us at lunch, follow Luke-"Annabeth begins and groans as we get off the bus.

Half of the school has yellow hazard tape around it. I follow Annabeth to some guy in a security suit

"What happened?" She asks "Snow. It caved in the roof. All of the classes are combined until they fix it" He says

OOOOOOO

I sit in homeroom. "Welcome. I'm Mr. Jeffrey's, now these classes are co-ed but do we have any new students since break?" He asks. I raise my hand.

"Ah yes. Could you stand up and tell us your name and a little about yourself?" I sigh and stand up.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm from Las Angeles." There's not much else to say. "Thank you. Any other students?" Mr. Jeffrey's asks. I sit down.

Nobody else responds so he does roll-call. Annabeth is in the seat next to mine.

OOOOOOOO

"Leave me alone." Annabeth says as I get closer. Sven. "You're in my seat" I say to him calmly Sven looks shocked "sorry?" He asks. "You. Are. In. My. Seat" I say.

He rolls his eyes.

Annabeth slides down the bench and I sit. "Can you leave Sven?" Annabeth asks sweetly. He gets up muttering "thanks."

Annabeth says. Olivia sits down next to me. "So what do you think of our little academy so far?" She asks. I realize it's pretty quiet so people will be able to hear me.

"Better than my old school." I say. Some Chinese guy looks up from across the table. "Your old school must have sucked" He says. I nod, mouth full. "You could say that" I say.

"So what did you think of the classes?" Annabeth asks. "It's school. I did like swimming though" I admit.

Annabeth nods mouth full.

OOOOOOOO

We finally reach the house. "Wow" I say. The path is shoveled. "Yeah. So let's go" Annabeth says. After grabbing a snack, literally because the cookies where flying through the air,

We head into the common room where we work on our homework. There isn't much to do.

"Wow. In LA the days dragged on forever. Here they go by in a snap" I say.

"Yeah. It's called hectic life. Get used to it" Annabeth says. I smile. "I think I'm going to in my room" I say. I plop on my bed and bring up Netflix. I watch some Lost for a while and eventually I dose off watching.

**Forgive me for shortness?**

**Comment? Favorite? Follow?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So is everyone ready for another awesome chapter? Of course so! (Really big bombshell)**

**Anyways one review from yesterday was really sweet so I'm posing it here **

:HAPPY BDAY  
THIS IS A GIFT TO ALL OF US :DDD

**I just think that was really nice!**

**Disclaimer: I own an awesome hoodie. I do not own Rick Riordans books. I own Army green nail polish. I don't own Moves like Jagger. I own a dog. I don't own Torchwood or DW.**

**Enjoy!**

I KICK ASS, THEN HAVE A PANIC ATTACK *Annabeth*

When I wake up, everything's too quiet. Everything is also dark. I fumble to the light switch and flip it. Nothing happens.

I go to the window. Yay. Another foot of snow. I shake Percy awake. "Wake up you idiot" I say.

He wakes up "wha-?" he says. "Either we blew a fuse or the powers out" I say. "Then let me sleep!" Percy complains. "No. Get Up!" I say.

I pull him out of bed a bit too hard, and I fall backwards, still grabbing Percy. He falls on top of me. "I'm up. You should wake me up like this more often" Percy says. We're so close I could count how many hairs are in his eyebrow if I wanted too.

"Yeah. Sure. Get. OFF" I say bringing my knee up. He groans and rolls over. "Owwww" He says.

"Genius" I say pushing him "come on." I say. I get up and open the door. Thalia and Olivia fall into the room.

"How exactly where you waking him up?" Thalia asks. "Think or say those words again and you won't be able to do either of them" I warn Thalia. She laughs. "Yeah what did she do?" Thalia asks Percy.

"By kneeing me in the nuts that's how. It wasn't very nice of her." Percy says wincing. Thalia laughs.

"Stay on target. Is the power out?" I ask Thalia. Thalia nods. "All schools where cancelled anyways, too much snow and power outages" Thalia says. "Let's go" I say. We go downstairs and wake the other kids, then downstairs again to the kitchen.

Sally gives a lecture about not using our cellphones and such. Then we have breakfast. Cereal.

Once we have had breakfast a brilliant idea hits Percy. This, in itself is shocking. That he actually had a good, original Idea?

He asked some of the younger kids to make a pit, by shoveling out the snow. It was really big actually, once all the snow shoveled out of the pit was added to the sides to make it bigger.

Percy laid a blanket on the bottom, then put in most of the foods from the fridge and freezer.

The others- like the ice cream and the hot dogs where either eaten or kept in the fridge, with pitchers of snow.

Then he covered the top with another blanket. It was a good idea, I mean it gave the younger kids something to do and saved Sally from the trouble of stopping any kids from forgetting they weren't supposed to open the fridge. That took up most of the morning.

Afterwards was when things got confusing. Percy has complained since he got here how hectic it was. I never find it hectic here. I find the wildness- calming. But then the boys went crazy.

They started singing. SINGING. Now I don't know what kind of voices the boys you know have, but these boys where off pitch and horrible singers to start with.

I was grabbing a quiet moment in the tree house, when I heard the others under me.

Thalia asking. "Percy. Now what actually did happen this morning? Cause I've lived with Annabeth long enough to tell when she's lying. So what happened?" Now Percy had two choices. Talk about something which I assume was as awkward for him as it was for me, Or Lie.

"Top secret. You Have No Clearance" Percy says. He must have been grinning because the boys chipped in.

"Ohhh. What did Annabeth do?" Jason asks. "Yeah how mature has my little Annabeth grown?" Luke half sobs.

I know If Percy says something stupid like we'd been making out the two boys would pulverize him on the spot. They're very overprotective. But they view this as a joke for now.

I stick my head out of the window. "Two things. Eww. And did you consider he was being sarcastic?" I ask.

Everyone is looking up at me, and I think I see a flash of hurt in Percy's eyes.

"That's what I assumed. Dumping water on Percy's bed is sure to make him happy" I say. Percy's eyes look happy again. God that kid is erratic. I thought.

"SHE'S LYING!" Thalia shouts. So the boys, other than Percy start singing

'Moves like Jagger' it was completely crazy. They also started dancing. Imagine a group of teenage boys, singing off key, dancing abysmally, about how a boy you're forced to live with is- well you've probably heard that song so I don't have to explain. I got down, and punched Luke and Jason in the mouth. It felt pretty good.

They still think it's a joke. They know I'm no idiot

"You idiots. I'm not in a relationship with Percy. He's like- like a weevil instead of Jack" I say looking at Thalia. She stares at me.

"Gods really? You consider him a weevil? I thought of Percy as a Jack- when I first met him. He's downgraded to an Owen." Thalia says.

"Ow- Owen? Really? Are you Loco? He's way to good looking. I would think- Rhys" I say.

Thalia gasps "You did not just say that! Percy is- well what would you rate him? Matt smith or Christopher Eccelston?" Thalia asks.

"Matt definitely. Percy doesn't like bananas." I say. "Uh hello? What are we talking about?" Jason asks.

"Sci-fi. British TV shows" Luke says. "Ohhh. Are they going to dress up in trench coats and run around snapping necks off of Barbie's again? Because I want my camera this time" Leo says.

I want to tell him we don't speak of the Snowtacolypse, but I'm busy.

"Fine. He's Gwen. That's as high as I go" I say. Thalia gasps. "No way. Ok bye Annabeth!" Thalia says.

Gwen is the only thing I agree on. Most awesome character ever in torchwood.

The only reason we watch the stuff is because once we both caught the flu, and we stayed in the same room for a week.

They had a Torchwood and Doctor Who Marathon. It was pretty good.

That's the only reason Luke considers us –Sci-fi Chicks- We fight about it sometimes, mostly comparing people to characters. Once of us calls a Gwen, we're good,

That's like comparing Brussels sprouts to ice cream. Only thing we agree on.

Anyways back to the present.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sit eating cookie dough ice cream out of the carton, listening to the radio.

New York still has power so we're just listening to their stations. "Give your heart a break sucks" Olivia says. "No. not really" I say.

"Oh. Ok you're the expert Annabellet" Olivia says. I hate that nick name Annabelle-t. It started a long time ago.

When I still lived with my parents.

And my brother.

I have a panic attack.

I start breathing heavily.

I stand up.

My vision is narrowing.

And there's such a pressure behind my eyes that everything is barely visible through the black, but I know where everything is perfectly.

My head lightens and I feel like I'm floating and my brain is imploding.

"Annabeth? You ok?" I hear someone ask. I nod, I think I do anyways. And rush upstairs.

I run into my room and into the bathroom.

I crouch by the tub, my head against the side of the cold tile. I hear someone enter and crouch by me but I can't see them. "Annabeth?" Someone asks.

I think it's Percy. God he can't- he can't see- "Go away Percy!" I say half-crying.

He backs up but doesn't leave "please leave!" I say.

He doesn't.

And I'm in the blackness.

OOOOOOOOOO(WHATISHAPPENING?)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I love this house.

"Is this Annabeth? My. My how you've grown." The big man says.

I walk closer, he smiles. He wears a nice suit as always.

"Tell you what? Agent Jones please take Annabeth to the rose garden. Whatever flower she chooses she can have" The big man says. I smile,

And one of the men in black says "Yes Sir" and then takes my hand into the garden.

I hear the tourists bustling outside the fence. I pick a large fragrant pink rose. The man in the suit cuts the stem and I take it in my hands.

"Annabellet! Come on! There's a tour starting and I want to be on it!" Tom Takes my hand and we walk towards the tourists.

They stare around in wonderment.

Tom goes and follows a group, but I walk over to a group my age, coloring busts if George Washington with pretty rainbow puke colors.

One of the boys sits down next to me. "Hi. I'm Pe-"He starts.

"Oh stop bothering the weird girl" one of the kids says. "Shut up Nancy. Anyways, you're pretty. I like your hair" He says.

I look up at his turtle green eyes. His black hair looks as if it hasn't been combed in forever. "Thanks" I say.

Then I hear the gunshots. The men in black swarm around me but I don't care. A man stands over Tom.

"TOM!" I scream and I run to him. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. Then the pain.

The pain is so much I can't see.

It's so much pain I can't feel.

I drop into the inky blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOO(OMGDIDANNABETHJUSTGETSHOT?)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wake up.

Someone is holding my hand. I stare at Percy's eyes. "I told you to leave" I say.

I try to push him away but I'm too weak. "Yeah. Sure. I couldn't make anything out" Percy says.

"You were there" I say. Percy looks confused. "What?" He asks.

"I'd think you'd remember. It was only 11 years ago" I say.

"I don't understand" He says.

"The white house. The Terrorist. The pretty blonde girl. Nancy." I say.

Percy's face pales so much I'm shocked. I thought He was tanner.

"That was you? No. That girl she died it was on the news-"Percy says. He stares at my hair. I take his hand, and guide it to the right side. The scar is easily felt.

"I survived. They removed the bullets" I say. I let my hand fall but Percy strokes my hair.

"I re-live that moment so many times I can't believe." I say

"But the news people say you died. And your mom was on TV crying her eyes out, and after that your mom had mis-"Percy seems to understand

"My mother was crying for the loss of her children. Dad didn't think it was safe for us, so he sent me here. Once I go to college, my parents will meet with Ele, and she'll be the one spotted with taking care of everyone. I've never told anyone that" I say.

Percy looks at me. There's no Pity. Just Care and worry.

Then Percy does something crazy.

He leans down and kisses me. It's quick, and I know it will lead to awkward moments, but I needed it.

I let myself go. I let go of my hate and my power and the strength I hold.

I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shirt.

I can hear his steady heartbeat.

I hear footsteps, and Percy making hand motions. I keep on sobbing. I can't control it.

Eventually I gain control of the tears, and I let the sleep come and take over me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow. WTF was that? I knew Annabeth was traumatized from something, **

**And her dad is the- I had to delete that. It's pretty obvious to me but I'm not how sure to you. **

**Also this is just Percabeth buildup. This chapter was not actual PERCABETH because Annabeth is so f***ed up she can't think straight. **

**I also knew she had an older brother, who joined the marines, (for one of my other stories, long story) but I had no idea Percy was there. Did I just write that? Because I seriously didn't plan on that. **

**I also know that's not what a panic attack feels like, (I had one when I dropped A wallet full of 100 dollar bills in a toilet on a boat) but I felt like Annabeth should have a special kind of panic attack. **

**Also, I did that little stunt with Annabeth and Thalia, I actually just pulled that off the top of my head. I was listening to my cousins fighting (Yawn) I think Jack is still awesome. "Your viewing figures just went up"**

**Completely unrelated girl topic. What do you think of army green nail polish? I got some for my birthday and I think it's either beast or hideous.**

**Another thing, I was thinking of doing a post-apocalyptic fanfic that branches off from this fic. Giant snow-storms, Tom (this is where tom came in) and some humongous force taking over America and trying to personally kill Annabeth. If I get ten Yesses or No's I will proceed with writing that fic.**

**Comment, Review, Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I had a very- un-eventful day. Anyways you guys are awesome! My splendid reviewers, and followers, and favorites. Anyone else watching/listening to the Grammys? Adele just won OMG! I'm not surprised. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

BREAKEVEN *Percy*

I watch Annabeth sleep. Not in a creepy way, just because it's easier than looking at Thalia.

"How much do you know of Annabeths life before she came here?" I ask her.

"Not much. She's the only one still here from the original group. They've all graduated. They were- a pretty bad crowd. They also where so paranoid one of them judo flipped me when I tapped them on the back. Annabeth was like that, at first. Then she just became- Annabeth" Thalia says.

"I'm not surprised about the others. If they all went through what Annabeth did-"I suck in my breath.

I can feel Thalia staring at me "She told you?" She asks disbelievingly. "She didn't have too. How much did she tell you?" I ask.

"Nothing" She says. I turn to look at Thalia. "Has she done this before?" I ask.

"Yeah. About 15 times or so since she got here. Longest it's ever gone was a week. Sometimes the littlest comment starts it off. Or like when 9/11 happened. She just stared at the ceiling for days. Of course everyone else was like that. I mean she never went to a psychiatrist. Said she couldn't trust them. Like they'd tell anything." Thalia says.

"They might. I mean- her parents. She would have to tell the shrink. And that's something that could be worth trillions to another country. I think Annabeth was right not to trust one. But if she didn't tell anyone- I need to talk to her brother." I say. "I'll go get Andrew-"Thalia says. "No. Get sally." I say. Thalia leaves.

"It wasn't your place to tell her" I turn to see Annabeth watching me. I sit on my bed. "Hello again" I say.

"My secret will be out unless you keep your mouth shut" She says. "Do your siblings know?" I ask. "No. Just Tom. When I leave for college they'll tell Ele, but until then I'm the bearer." Annabeth says.

"You know you shouldn't have the world on your shoulders. Have someone help hold the weight." I say.

Annabeth looks at me sadly. "Do you know what I go through each day? I'm worrying for my siblings. _All of them_. I'm worrying for my parents. I'm worrying for my life. I won't put anyone else through that. And my dad- I have to worry at all times. Even though he has all those agents- that one day. Just that one proves how the security can fail. And there have been so many threats since then. I can't put anyone else through that." Annabeth says.

"Bull. You're scared. Of the Pity. When people will look at you and Pity you. Or if they hate you. You're scared of it." I say.

"Maybe I am. But I'm still not telling them. They're much too young" Annabeth says "I can't change your mind" I say. I can see that much.

I hear footsteps, and Annabeth closes her eyes and slows her breathing.

Sally comes in, closing the door behind her. "She asleep?" Sally asks. I nod. "Thalia said you wanted to talk to Annabeths brother" Sally says.

"Yeah. I do. I think I should talk to him" I say. "He's on tour. Classified location." (Marines tour. Not rock tour) she says.

"Does Annabeth know?" I ask. "No. She has no contact with him. Fathers orders. Why did you want to talk to him?" Sally asks. I glance at Annabeth.

"He knows her best." I say shrugging. Sally laughs. "Nobody knows her. She shuts herself out. They know her personality. Or they know what happened to her. It's as simple as that. If you know she shuts herself out. I think you're losing the case." Sally says.

"Usually Thalia watches Annabeth when she- has an attack. Maybe you should." Sally says. She leaves.

I sit on my bed. I think about how much Annabeth has been through.

I also think about how short a time I've known her.

Less than a week.

I also kissed her.

She had seemed so fragile. She had just revealed her biggest secret. She was having a panic attack.

And she was beautiful like that. Like a flower, trying to bloom but is held shut by a rubber band. That's why I kissed her.

Because she needed more than what she had to open up.

I don't know how long I've been sitting like this.

"Are you awake?" I ask. No answer. Just her breathing, slow and rhythmic. I go over to her bed and put her blanket over her so it covers her completely.

I brush some of her hair falling over her eyes and kiss her forehead. She needs rest.

I need to run.

That's what I miss most from LA.

Being able to run.

I get dressed and grab my Nano. I hit my running playlist and walk downstairs. The streets are plowed, but the sidewalks are still clogged in places. I'm wearing a neon yellow hoodie with reflectors so I'm good. And I run.

And run. I keep a mind on where I'm going.

Straight.

The road dead ends quickly, but there's a path leading to the next neighborhood. I run until my playlist ends. Then I turn back, and I start walking. It's how I run.

Run for an hour, or until I get tired. Then I turn back and walk. I walk, and am almost back into my neighborhood when the boys show up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's an idiotic hoodie" The leader says. I've dealt with his kind before.

"Thanks. I especially made it so you can insult me." I say. "Really? Now you seem rich. So why don't you give us your electronic things?" He asks. The other boys start circling me.

"Oh. Boys. That's not the best Idea." I say. "Why is that? We go to the karate studio. You haven't been there and we know how to snap your finger" He says.

"Wow you payed attention on your fifth repeat of sixth grade. But I'm not from around here." I say.

Well, if you've ever been ganged up on you can guess how it went. They all attacked.

I hate scam studios. Those are karate studios where you can earn your black belt within a year of starting.

If you actually worked for your black belt, then it would take years upon years. Maybe 10, 12 even. Those studios only do it so that they can earn money.

Then some poor kid goes and thinks he can defend himself. And he gets shot, depending on what kind of neighborhood he lives in.

I easily defeated them and walked back home.

I don't need to tell you how awesome I was, I'm sure you can imagine.

When I get back I take a shower to wipe off the grime. Then I collapse into bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Did you think I'd torture you with such a short, and Percabeth lacking chapter? Of course not!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wake up to sobbing. I go over to Annabeths bed. I shake her awake. "Annabeth?" I ask. She clings to me.

She's covered in sweat. "Hey come on. Wake up" I say. "Percy. I can't- I can't get it out of my head" she says.

"Hey. Go take a shower. Calm yourself down. Go on" I say. She gets up. I glance at the clock.

3 AM. I go over to my desk, chew some gum to wake me up. It succeeds. I strip Annabeths sweaty, clingy sheets and put new ones on.

By the time I'm done Annabeth is back from her shower. She twists her wet hair.

"Come on. Sit. Let's talk" I say. I spit my gum out and I sit on Annabeths bed. She sits next to me.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She shakes her head. "C'mere" I say. I open my hands. She buys her head in my chest. "Shh. It's gonna be ok" I say.

"Thanks" Her muffled voice says. "For what?" she pulls back and studies my face.

"For being there. What sally said was true. Nobody can know me. Because if someone knows me I have to take down my defenses. You know me. And you don't hate me" Annabeth says.

"I could never hate you" Then she stares at me for a second. Then she kisses me. Is this going too fast? I don't care.

She pulls back. "Now we're even." She says. I start laughing. "What?" She asks.

"It makes sense now. That's why you hated my cousin. You thought she was my girlfriend" I say.

I laugh harder "I did not!" She protests. Then she starts laughing too.

We're just cracking up on her bed, sitting next to each other, at 3 and the morning, laughing our heads off.

Thalia, Luke and Jason burst in, sporting lampshades. That just makes us laugh harder. They stare shocked at us.

"Annabeth. Great recovery time, but why at 3 AM?" Jason says. We keep on laughing.

"Have you seen you?" I get out. They look at each other and start laughing.

By the time everyone else finds us we're all on the floor laughing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok, sooo what did you think? Am I moving Percabeth to fast? I don't know.**

**Also forgive me for being under 2,000 words? I'm sick. I hate walking dogs in 12 degrees. I say I'll get sick but nooooo. I have to walk the dog. I can't just let it in the backyard.**

**Comment! Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllllo! My lovely Readers, You Are Remarkable. **

**What? I say AWESOME way too much. I need to increase my vocabulary. Sorry I didn't update last night. I was reading some of my fans fanfic . **

**Songs, Make your own kind of music (I don't know who write it) Gives you Hell AAR (all American Rejects). Pocketful of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield (My feel good songs, and the song from lost that my sister decides is best stuck in my head)**

**Disclaimer. I own 70 shades of nail polish. I don't own anything recognizable in this fan fiction. Or Estonia. I definitely don't own Estonia**

I EAT PISTACHIOS OUT OF MY POCKET *Annabeth*

When I wake up I smile.

I had fallen asleep pretty late after what had happened last night- or early this morning.

I get up and glance at Percy's bed. Neatly made. What a surprise

I wander downstairs "Annabeth!" Jenna shrieks attacking me.

"Hey kid. What's up? Where is everyone?" I ask. I have never heard this house so quiet.

"Everyone's at school. Sally went shopping and I was left home ALONE!" Jenna says the last bit with big eyes.

I'd like to point out I was here but Jenna looked way to happy. "You hungry?" I ask. Jenna nods.

OOO

I make us some lunch and after I get in a shower and we watch an NCIS Marathon.

Then we clean some. Jenna has a pretty good life if this is what she does all day.

I think I want a walk. I dress quickly. "We're home!" Someone yells. Everyone must be back from school. I'm glad I decided to change out of my Pjs.

I tromp downstairs to greet Percy.

Drew stands in the mudroom, looking around disgustedly. I raise an eyebrow. "Percy?" I ask.

Drew smiles and looks at me. Percy glances at me as I come down the stairs. "Oh hey Annabeth. Drew is here because we need to work on our project." I raise an eyebrow

"Ok. I'll be in our room" I say. Drew stops "Wait. You two are living in the same room?" She asks.

I shrug "yeah. Half the school knows. Drew I thought you'd know, you know everything important in gossip" I say. Drew looks a bit confused. "Of course I knew" She says. I roll my eyes.

I go upstairs. I stick my hand in my pocket. Pistachios.

Ok my life is officially weird. I sigh, play Pandora and check my email. Drew and Percy come in. They start working.

I ignore them. Katy Perry starts playing. I glance at Percy, Drew's back is turned to me, and I mimic fake screechy singing silently. He smirks. God I wish drew wasn't here. I sigh and go back to my emails.

I read a new fanfic chapter (**A certain awesome chapter by an awesome writer who is not me and possibly could be you**) I love the masquerade ball. I write that in the comments.

I sigh, Grab my Nano and scroll down to my favorite song. The cheesiest song in the world. Wait, no let's annoy Drew. I look it up on YouTube.

_**Nobody can tell ya  
There's only one song worth singin'  
They may try and sell ya  
'Cause it hangs them up to see someone like you**_

_**But you've gotta make your own kind of music  
Sing your own special song  
Make your own kind of music  
Even if nobody else sing along**_

Thalia bursts in holding a hair brush, and we start singing.

Percy starts laughing. Thalia pulls him up and hands him a pompom. Drew sits on the floor looking disgusted. "What are you doing?" She asks.

We ignore her. The song ends and we dorkily grin at each other. "Singing." I say. Thalia looks up another song

_**I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**_

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so dense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?**_

_**And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

Percy sits down but I and Thalia sing it. We know all of the words. It's our little game.

"You two are weird" Drew says. "Why a Thank you" I say in a fake male announcer voice and bow.

"Pocketful of sunshine" I suggest. Thalia smiles. She grabs my Nano and runs out of the door

"Oh no you don't!" I yell. I run after her. I follow her down one staircase into Ele's room. Ele has the whole house wired for a stereo system.

_**oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Take me away(take me away), a secret place(a secret place)  
A sweet escape(a sweet escape), take me away(take me away)  
Take me away(take me away) to better days(to better days)  
Take me away(take me away), a hiding place( a hiding place)**_

I hit Thalia with A pillow and she hits back. What was going to be a very awesome Pillow fight ended abruptly.

"What are you doing? TURN IT OFF!" Sally yelled we did. Sally looked mad. Not good.

"You're supposed to be doing your report on Estonia!" Sally says (**Heard of it? Neither had I. supposedly some of their designers created Skype. Kudos Estonians.**) Thalia rolls her eyes. "What has Estonia done to deserve us to write about it? What has Estonia done anyways?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't even know where Estonia is" I say. "Well find out" Sally says glaring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sigh as I sit on Thalias bed. "Well according to Wikipedia, There software developers created Skype, They have- well blah blah blah" Thalia says. "We should care more." I say.

"Yeah. But we don't" Thalia says.

OOOOOOOO

Eventually we write the report. Yawn. You can't like something if it's forced.

We walk back into my room. Drew is kissing Percy.

Rage. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Cold Revenge. Revenge. Hate. Calmness.

"Hm. Drew I thought you had better tastes" I say. They break apart.

"Sorry what?" Drew asks. "Percy. Have you seen his grades?" I ask. Drew snorts

"Yeah I agree. What am I agreeing with her about?" Percy says. "How idiotic you are" I say.

"Yeah No kissing inside the property line. Come on Drew. Time to go" Thalia says.

I go into the bathroom and dab my face with a wet wash cloth.

Percy comes in "Look I-"Percy begins. "Save it. I've been to California before. I should have known this would happen. It's fine. Go. It's not like I cared" I say.

I keep my face bent over the sink so he can't see the tears. "She kissed me!" Percy says.

"Sure. Tell yourself that." I turn to him. "Come on." Percy says. I shake my head.

"Percy, I told you what happened to me. I can barely hang on as it is. I don't have room or time for this kind of stuff. Especially if drew is clambering after you" I say. Percy shakes his head. I look at him.

I mean him. I see beautiful eyes, and a nice tan. I see his windswept hair. But I can't see what _he_ is. When I see Olivia I see a cook, in a bustling kitchen with 10 star reviews.

When I see Luke I see a world class photographer, with models worshipping at his feet.

When I see Thalia I see a rock star with millions of fans screaming her name.

When I see me I see a girl, Caring for a family and working all day, because she and her siblings aren't supposed to exist. I brush past Percy and leave.

I run downstairs. I grab a hoodie, a damn ugly one at that. I run outside.

Percy was probably telling the truth. But if they had kissed, would Percy have told me? I don't know.

I pull on the neon yellow hoodie and run down my favorite path. To the next neighborhood

"HEY!" Someone yells.

"Leave me alone Percy!" I yell behind me.

Someone grabs my arm roughly, and when I turn it's not Percy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dun Dun DUN. What do you think? Cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself. **_**I might**_ **post another chapter if I get enough reviews, (Hint. Hint. Hint) Ok so please also check out Colors in the dark, **

**My newest fanfic. I think it is the weirdest story idea (and most awesome) I have EVER came up with. Trust me I have had a lot of them. Including the one with Aliens at the beach, my brother, and Katy Perry. **

**God that one was weird. But this one is a good weird. It's based off a music video I saw. Where The Gov- wait. You have to read it! I can't tell you the plotline! Of course there's some Percabeth. Near the end/middle. I haven't quite decided.**

**Also back to this fic, I'm pretty sure Percabeth will live on. Right after Percy kicks some ass. **

**Hey no one ever makes Annabeth defenseless! She needs to get her ego down. Ok I'm going to stop talking now. PM me if you have any questions! **

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Don't kill me for making Percabeth break up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all. DragonClan: You get me. And a shout out to Jimtrix (just Cause your size XXXXXXXXXtra awesome) percyjacksonlover13purple: Your name is really awesome. And to all of my super readers, reviewers and followers (And I am happy to say there's too many to all put in an author's note) Keep being awesome! My writing mojo revvs up. **

**As Promised, another chapter for such awesome and fast reviews.**

**Also I planned for some Percy butt kicking, but it would be a bit- to awesome. I need to make these people a quarter Human at least right?**

THE PENDELUM WE CALL LIFE SWINGS TO HIT ME IN THE STOMACH AND THEN PROCEEDS TO ROB A BANK *Annabeth* (**Oh yeah this is gonna be good**)

I don't recognize the guy who grabs my arm.

I pull back my hood. "Let go of me or lose a body part" I say.

He lets go. No surprise there "Where'd you get the hoodie?" He asks.

I cross my arms "it's not mine. I have better fashion tastes. I don't know whose it is. I grabbed it from my house. Capisce?" I ask.

"Is there a boy. Black hair? Green eyes? Snarky attitude?" The guy asks. I roll my eyes.

"Snarky? You mean incompetent?" I ask. "Yeah whatever that means. You know him?" he asks.

My radar goes out. 4 guys, one limping. "Yeah. He goes to my school. Bye" I say. I stick my hand in my pocket and speed dial Thalia. I feel it ring. I also hear Thalias muffled voice.

"What's his name?" He asks. I bring out my phone "Jack harkness. Ianto Jones. The destroyer I don't know" I say.

"He goes to your school" He says. He draws closer. Big trouble. I put the phone to my ear

"Hey Thalia. Could you tell my roommate she should get over here? Ianto rules" I say. I hang up and do the natural thing.

I smile. "Yes?" I say. "Well. I think you might know him a bit better then you say. And he gave me this. I don't like getting hit. So we'll give you what he gave us" He says.

I roll my eyes. And the other boys come out and surround me "She's cute." One of them says. "Shut up Steve" Another says.

They advance.

Have you ever been scared shit? Yeah. I scream. Loudly.

Real shit's happening. After- well you know I had some classes. I scratch, kick, and scream. I poke at weak spots, Knees eyes, and ears. Elbows. You get the idea.

I hear shouting. I scream back. I have some powerful lungs.

Someone pulls some of the boys off. A couple of men, and a few kids are in the background. "Are you ok?" A woman asks.

I smile "In a second" I walk over to the main boy. I kick him in between his legs. "Something you might want to know. I have 4 older brothers." I say.

Then I nod at the woman. "ANNABETH!" Percy runs down. "Yeah. Thanks perfect Timing. Also next time don't pick fights because well-"I motion.

"Hey I didn't know you were taking my hoodie." He says. "Your hoodie? Great" I say. I tear it off.

Luke and Jason appear. "You ok Annabeth?" Luke asks. "Yeah. I'm ok. Once I decide between Yelling screaming or having a nervous breakdown I'm good" I say.

More of my family trickles down. Including Thalia. She wears Heavy Wedge boots. Yeah those hurt. When she's mad at a certain group of boys

OOOOooooooOOOOOOO

Eventually we head back. Once we get back I get hot chocolate and cookies. I get OMGS! And are you oks? But I just go back to my room.

I sit shakily on my bed. Percy comes in. "I'm sorry" He says. "Yeah. I assume you are" I say.

"What do you mean? If I could have foreseen that-"Percy begins. FINNALY I've been waiting for him to get angry. I can't make up properly unless he's angry. I spring up, lock the door and press my lips to his.

What happened is between us, but it was pretty amazing. Percy's a good kisser. And that's all you need to know. (If you think what I think you're thinking, other than there's too many thinking's in this, No we didn't have sex. That would be idiotic.) We just- well that's in between us (**Queue smug look**)

Then we talked it out. "I couldn't make up with you if you weren't mad" I say innocently. "We should fight more often" Percy says.

"Yeah don't get any ideas" I say. "So. You weren't mad Drew kissed me?" Percy asked.

"Mad? I'm furious. I could punch a hole in a wall" I say, Percy takes a few steps back. "At drew. And we are not official. I am not giving drew that pleasure. Act like we regularly do. You cowering at my feet"

I say. Percy lightly pushes me "Yeah not happening" Percy says. "It was worth a shot" I say. I laugh,

"What?" Percy asks "My life is shit, yet it's so awesome" I say. Percy smiles. "Yeah the pendulum of life." He says. He Skype calls, and I respectfully leave the room.

I go over to Luke's and Jason's Room. I walk in unannounced. Not my best idea. Especially when one of my best friends is eating the face off of my little brother.

Not like I care. I think they're the cutest couple since Tohn (**Taylor Swift and some actor named john irrelevant**) I tilt my head "You know that's an interesting method. You could just I don't know- kiss. Or lock the door" I say.

They break apart. I have to bite my lip but I still can't help but smile. "Yeah Pipes, Locking doors is very Genius. Because it's not likes Jason's sister, your best friend lives right next door" I say.

Then I walk out. I can't help it anymore I burst out laughing. Piper comes out, then Jason. "What?" She asks "I've gotta get you matching t-shirts. Japer? Pison? Pason? McGrace?"" I ask I keep on laughing.

"Is so not funny" Piper says. I keep on laughing. "What?" Thalia asks "Tell or no?" I ask piper and Jason They glance each other "Tell" They say simultaneously

"Oh how adorable. Well my dear Thalia, Your dear little brother has decided That Piper is extremely hot, and they are now a couple instead of awkwardly following each other around with puppy dog eyes" I say. Thalia laughs and claps Jason and piper on the back. "Finally" she says.

I turn over the railing "LUKE! You owe me $50!" I yell. "Wait you bet on us?" Piper asks "yup. And I was right" I say.

Olivia and Thalia both give me my money, and Luke unwillingly. I am now $150 richer.

"Mwah. Oh the sweet, Sweet smell of Cash" I say.

"Stop rubbing it in. Dude could you have waited until February? I would a lot richer if you had waited until February" Luke says. Percy comes out. "What's up?" He asks.

He's holding a phone with a mini Jessica "Jiper Is Official" I say. "Jiper?" Jason asks wincing. "Yeah like you sniped Piper with an awesome couple name" I say. "Really?" Piper asks Thalia smiles "I like it" Thalia says.

"Now are we betting on?" Thalia asked. Everyone looked at me and Percy. "Not happening." "No way in Hell" Percy and I spoke at the same time.

"$50's?" Thalia asks. Jason nods "yup" He says. "No way." I say. Jessica smiles "what are we talking about?" She asks.

"How idiotic my siblings are. And I believe we're betting on a certain pair first" I say.

Jason and piper understand "Yeah $50s." They say in unison "That's either adorable or extremely annoying" I say. We go back into my room.

**(A/N I know most people would bet like $10, maybe $20 but remember these kids are rich trust fund babies)**

OOoooooOO

"Laila for the win" I say. Luke and Thalia have always half flirted, and flirted, and- well you get the idea. I should be very rich very soon.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks "Positive" I say. I put my hand in "$100 each Promise" I say. "That's a lot of money" Jessica remarks.

"You wanna bet? Percy asks. "I'm good" She says. We laugh.

I bet before homecoming/at homecoming/day after homecoming. I smile

"Come on. I'm craving marshmallow cereal" (**I seriously love that stuff**) I say. We tromp downstairs to get cereal

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

**EEE! I know! I love it too! I planned for Percy to beat them up, but how could he know where she was? He only heard after all the yelling and screaming. **

**Anyways, I would have posted earlier but I had to read some new updates from other people. I don't know how big of an accomplishment this is, but I have almost 13,000 words! GMO! GMO! **

**(My version of OMG Since kindergarten. Long story including a piano teacher and twins.) I.C.K.P.! You guys are so amazing. Ciao!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. We are now at 13,000 words almost exactly.**

**Disclaimer. Don't Own.**

**Jimtrix: You are that awesome,**

**Everlarkmyotp: You are also awesome**

**percyjacksonlover13purple: Just As Awesome**

I DESERVE A GRAMMY *Percy*

When I woke up, it was because my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I ask.

"Percy! So glad you're up!" Drew's voice says. _**(13,000!)**_ I groan. "Hey drew. Why are you calling?" I ask.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" She asks. I'm wide awake "Sorry?" I ask.

"I know. I just thought you might want a chance to get in with the popular crowd" Drew says, like she's giving me a million dollars.

"You're not my type." I say. All sound from drew stops "Excuse me?" Drew asks. "No." I say shrugging.

"Sorry I must have bad reception, but I could have sworn you said no" Drew says. "I don't want to go out with you" I say. I hang up, and fall back asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
When I get to school I act naturally, as I ignore stares and whispers. I drop into my seat, and Leo sits next to me.

"Dude? You turned down Drew?" He mutters. "Yeah. She's not my type" I say.

"Dude she's like a model! What is your type?" He asks. Annabeth drops in the seat on the other side of me.

"Cute." I say. Leo shakes his head. "Idiotic" he mutters. The door bursts open and we all jump.

"ALLRIGHT CUPCAKES! Your teacher is sick, so I'm substituting. But we're doing PE. Not any of this Mumbo-Jumbo. Outside now. MOVE CUPCAKES!" the guy yells.

Who knew cupcakes could be intimidating? Everyone rushes to the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Might I mention its 15 Degrees outside? (**It's actually that cold here.**) Yeah. "ALL RIGHT! WE ARE DIVIDING INTO TWO TEAMS. YOU, AND YOU. TEAM CAPTIANS" coach Hedge shouts. Of course he pointed to me and Drew,

But there was twice as many people because people on free period and in actual PE where all here. I smile I know my plan. "Ladies first" Coach says. "Charlie" Drew says

"Clarisse"

"Reyna"

"Piper"

"Jason"

"Annabeth" I say

"Frank"

"Hazel"

"Leo" Leo fist pumps and runs to drew

"Nico"

"Grover"

"Rachel"

"Don"

"Lee"

It went like this until everyone was picked. Drew had picked most of her friends, and everyone Burly and stocky.

Everyone on my team was thin, wiry, and speedy. Speed is better. We get one half of the park across the street, the more heavily forested part.

"Ok. Here's the plan. Clarisse, Nico, Malcom. You 3 guard the flag with, Hazel and piper as backup, Hazel Piper stay here. Annabeth Your on my team, As well as Silena, the rest of you split into groups of 2, then I'll assign you" I say.

There's immediately complaints. "Why them? They're your friends" One asks. "Annabeth is the fastest runner I know. Silena is the best one at flirting I know, they fit into my plan to win." I say. That shuts her up.

They break into groups, and I assign them. "Rachel Climb that tree. Hazel, Piper you two follow the flag guard and hide in sturdy trees. If anyone comes you blow these. Natasha, John, You two can climb any tree you want, Natasha have a good view of the border, and John have a good view of the clearing. Go!" I order.

They run off. "Is it true?" Silena asks frowning. "No. I you know how to talk. That's what I need. Come on" I say.

They follow me into an oak, and we sit in the branch a minute, the border is clearly marked with Red lines, set up by coach hedge.

"Annabeth. Go first. Find a nearby tree and stay in the branches for a bit. Make sure you can see us, I'll give a signal when we need you." I say. Annabeth scampers down the oaks branch.

"You are going to be caught" I say. Silena looks shocked. "What?" She asks.

"They probably put Charlie as guard, flirt. If not Charlie strike up a conversation with them until you have them talking enthusiastically. Just keep em' talking." I say. Silena nods. "Why?" She asks.

"So I can free you. Once I do, run like dodge to Annabeth and give her the signal. She'll know what to do." I say.

"What about you?" She asks. "I'm getting captured. They'll take me to drew, and she'll be near the flag. Don't accept Ransom. Period. I'm fine. I will be fine. Annabeths second in command, Then Clarisse. Got it?" I ask.

She smiles. "So got it." She says. She disappears. I run up the branch and Annabeth drops down.

"What's the plan?" She asks. "Wait for Silena. She'll give you the signal. Then find they're jail. Leave a message for me, something inconspicuous. Follow via trees to the flag, once you find it, well you know what to do" I say. Annabeth smiles. "Amazing plan" She says. I shrug "I try" I say.

She goes back to her branch. I stalk silently through the branches

OOOOOO

"Oh My Gosh! ME TOO! What is it with Michael Kors anyways?" A girl's voice says. Selina's replies

"I know! Brahmin is sooo better!" Silena says. "We should totally go shopping Friday, I know this great store with like %40 discounts!" The girl's voice says.

Silena sounds actually excited "omg! I would love too!" She says. I throw a rock in a random direction, "OW!" Leo's voice says. "Leo!" The girl's voice says.

I jump down, and Tag Silena. Then I run the opposite way, and then- Tag. I turn to see Leo smirking.

"Come on escapee" Leo says, I follow him. The jail is inside a holly bush, which a gardener must have put a lot of time into because there is not a singular leaf sticking out inside. It's completely hollow, the branches curving around to make the ceiling. "Cool jail" I say. "Thanks. I'll take him to Drew" Leo says.

He takes my arm and guides me away. Drew sits on the flag, doing her makeup "Guess who we caught?" Leo asks. Drew bounces up, kisses Leo on the cheek, which leaves a large red lipstick mark,

And walks around me. "Well, Well, Well. Look whose here" Drew says.

"Me. But you know, since I'm not in jail, I'm free?" I ask. I run, back the way we came. Drew grabs my arm.

"Let's go back to jail." She says. We walk back. And as soon as we do, I see something in the branches.

Annabeths blue bandanna. I smile. "Take me too your leader" I say. "What? I am the leader?!" Drew says.

"Really? I thought you were like- I don't know. Armor designer?" I ask. "WHAT?" Drew shrieks.

A hand comes down and touches my shoulder. Julia's "Bye" I say. I run. I run so fast I'm like the wind.

OO

I cross the border, just as Annabeth drops from a tree with the flag "WE WON!" I yell.

Grabbing part of the flag and putting it up, I blow my whistle, then give my side of the flag to Clarisse.

"Good job Cupcake!" coach hedge says.

**Ok, Kinda sudden ending. I know, but- I still think it's awesome. Before you ask. Capture the flag strategy? It works. I did it before. I thought up the idea of having all the 1****st**** & 2****nd**** graders to go into the trees and ambush other girls. Guess who won? Yup our side Key-lime (Don't ask) we beat them. Anyways! You guys are awesome. I also became so enraptured in writing I didn't notice the large fluffy snowflakes outside my window. That is not me. I love snow. Possible day off.**

**I have so many Leo quotes I have decided to share one, recognize it? :P**

_**"Oh I'm sorry!" he said. "I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means- let's talk about your dining table!"**_

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a question. Who is feeling global warming? Because according to my reviewers, (and my fingers when they freeze together) it is definitely not warming up right now.**

**To Jimtrix- Yeah. I doubt you get a lot of snow. I doubt most of Florida has seen snow on its own territory.**

**The rest of you are that Awesome, (you know I'm talking about you in particular) **

**This is the farthest I have ever gotten in a story. Now we're almost at 15,000. Boggles my mind. Almost 60 pages. Goal for today. Reach 15,000 words, reach Page 60 **

**Ok. Let's go!**

DRY CREEK, WET CLOTHES *Annabeth*

I walk down the sidewalk, Percy next to me. "So. Where are we going?" Percy asks. "My favorite place in the world" I say. I start running through the snow.

Percy follows yelling. I stop at the end of the court. "Come on" I say. I turn right and head into the forest.

"Almost there" I say. The walk is quick, but cold. Then we reach the creek. It's frozen over almost completely, only bits of it still have running water, and there's a light dusting of snow over the ice.

"Wow" Percy says. "I'm going to walk over it" I say. "What?" he asks. "It's been below freezing a week. And it's shallow. Maybe 6 inches top" I say.

Percy didn't look comfortable "Gods! I should be the one all freaked out!" I say.

Percy takes my hand and I carefully walk over the ice. It feels weird. Like- it should be slippery.

I get all the way across, and jump back in a single leap. Percy catches me.

"I'll always be there to catch you. I can see why you like it here" Percy says releasing me. I sigh "Yeah." I say.

The sky is a clear blue through the bare trees. "That's my favorite thing about snow. Look up" I say.

Percy does. Other than the sky being blue- there's not a single cloud and high above you can see a plane descending. "Going to BWI." I say. "Why's that your favorite part?" Percy asks.

"The snow is beautiful, fresh clean and un-touched. But the sky will be clear enough to see planes.

I like to lay on a blanket and stare at them. Wonder about the people inside" Annabeth says (**That's actually true. Its how I come up with characters**)

"That's amazing. Everything people love or hate about snow. And you like it because you can see airplanes" Percy says. I shift.

"My 2nd favorite is how clean it is. How beautiful." I say. Percy smiles "Of course. Let's go for a walk" Percy says.

We walk, brushing up against each other, as we walk down the creek bed. I smile.

"Come on. Let's race" I say. We run down the bed.

"Annabeth!" Percy yells.

Too late.

I don't see the weak Ice, and I fall face-forward into the ice.

All I know is cold.

And Darkness.

I can't see.

I plunge into darkness.

Then I feel a hand pulling me up.

Percy.

I gasp for air. "T-thanks" I get out. "Come on. Let's get you home. You'll catch hypothermia." Percy says.

We walk up the path, Percy gives me his coat, and we walk up the court, turn right, and turn right and into our court.

We walk to the house, and enter. "I fell in the creek! Some help would be nice!" I yell.

I run upstairs, shedding coats as I go. Once I get to Percy's and I's room I enter.

But I'm not met by silence. I'm met by someone I don't know. A man.

He stands up.

I recognize him. "Annabeth" He says.

**Cliff Hanger Alert! Cliff Hanger Alert! Cliff Hanger Alert! Cliff Hanger Alert! Cliff Hanger Alert!**

**That's probably what you're saying. Don't worry. Annabeth's fine. You'll have to read on *sobs* so *sob* horrible! **

**I'll be posting later, if my computer isn't confiscated. You can have cereal for lunch, can you write at night? Nope it interrupts your sleep schedule (I find that preposterous.) Yeah. That's my life. **

**I also know this chapter was short, but I wanted some fluff in there. **

**Comment! Review! Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, you guys hated me for making that one little cliff-hanger *Death Glare*, I was checking my traffic stats, (2.7 K you guys are amazing) and someone is reading this from Estonia. I find that the strangest coincidence ever.**

**Shout out, Peryjacksonlover13purple: my Extremely Humble, Psychic Sidekick,**

**Anyways, let's get a nice long chapter. Bye guys!**

I MEET THE FAM. *Percy*

I go up with the tea "Hey Annabeth Sally made you some tea to warm you up and-"I stop. There's a guy, calmly reading on my bed.

A very buff, with a military style haircut, with good posture guy. "Hey" I say setting the tray down.

The guy nods "uh-Who are you?" I ask. His face hardens. "Just a friend" he says. I consider his face.

"Have we met before? I could've sworn we have" I say, He study's me then shakes his head. "You look familiar, but no we haven't met." He says.

I frown. "Probably saw my dad on TV. But I'm sure I've seen you before. Where's Annabeth?" I ask.

The guy rolls his eyes "Annabeth? She's taking a shower" he says. "She should be. Falling into a creek is not the best option" I say.

The guy smiles. "Yeah I would agree." He says. "So why are you visiting Our Annie?" I ask.

The guy looks over me and smirks. "I was in Town. Thought she might want to see me." He says. I'm liking the guy less and less. I sit on a chair.

"I just came for the fro-yo" He says and smirks.

I'm liking this guy less and less.

Annabeth comes out dressed, wrapping a towel around her hair. She stops surprised. "Percy! Tom, meet Percy. Percy, Meet Tom" I say.

I study Tom. "That's why I recognized you" I say. "Yeah. People are always saying we look alike." Tom says.

I shake my head "no you were-"Annabeth shakes her head. "Your right. I'm going to go make ice-cream from scratch" I say.

I shoot a look at Annabeth. _You're on your own sister_. She rolls her eyes. I leave and wander downstairs.

"So who's in Annabeths room?" Olivia asks. I pause "um- she should tell you" I say. Olivia raises an eyebrow.

I shrug and grab a piece of pizza. Eventually a pale Annabeth and a serious tom come down.

Tom gives me a nod. And a look like _we've talked. Now you and I need to talk._ I nod.

We eat a- for once- quietish dinner. Still fighting, Screams and flying food, but it's mostly quiet because of Tom. After dinner he motions outside

Its freezing but I follow. "Annabeth told me." Tom says. "About what?" I ask. "The white house, you two-"I hold up my hand

"she told you everything" I say. "Yeah. I'm taking Annabeths word, but hurt her and I'll rip you to shreds" He says.

"I'll do the same" I say. He frowns "What do you mean?" He asks.

"You- You just walked into her life. After so many years alone. And maybe it wasn't your fault, your parents kept you apart, but still. You don't see her. You just see her image. Right now she's freaking out inside, and will be for a long time" I say. Tom shakes his head.

"I know Annabeth. She's fine" Tom says. I look at him. I don't want to burst his bubble. "Yeah. Maybe." I say.

He leaves. I turn back around and open the door. 10 kids topple out. "Can I have a conversation without eavesdroppers?" I complain Olivia straightens up "no" she says. I want to strangle the girl.

Tom sleeps in the living room on the couch. I sigh. I take a quick shower and get dressed. Someone knocks and immediately enters.

"The term knock is meant so you wait" I tell Annabeth. She locks the door and faces me, arms crossed. "We need to talk" she says.

I kiss her. "I meant talk idiot!" she says pushing me away. "Ok. What?" I ask. "I mean- we have to tell them." She says.

"No way." I say. "Look I know- the roommate's thing. But still-"Annabeth says. "Yeah. Look Annabeth. We'll tell them later" I say

THALIAS POV.

I need a scarf. Annabeth won't mind. "-Tell them later" I stop. "I know- but Percy- this all too much. Thalia is laying the pressure on to tell and-"Annabeth starts crying.

"Hey. You'll get through it. I'll help you. And you can't blame Thalia. She's your best friend and you're shutting her out. She's bound to be a bit bitter" Percy's voice says. I frown.

"I know- but tom's back- and every time I see him I see- I replay that moment. I see the gun raising, and maybe I should have jumped to the side or-"Annabeth starts to rant

"hey. Annabeth. You acted on instinct. Tom probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't screamed. And more people could have died" Percy says.

"I- I know. But I should have-"Annabeth breaks into sobs. I leave quietly.

I wander downstairs and outside. Annabeth was shot? I was pressuring her too much? If she hadn't confided in Percy- she would probably be over-depressive.

God, I never had thought of that. I sit staring into the dark, was all of this my fault? I walk back inside and walk upstairs.

I knock on Annabeths door. "M-Coming!" I hear Annabeth yell. Annabeth opens the door. Percy is on his bed. "Can I talk to Annabeth? Alone?" I ask. Percy rolls his eyes

"second time today. Am I that unpopular?" Percy asks as he leaves. Annabeth turns to me smiling.

She looks like Annabeth. I swipe under her eye. I come up with cover-up. Underneath is circles and puffiness from crying. "Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you telling me anything?" I ask. I'm getting angrier then I should.

"Because-"Annabeth starts. "You told Percy. Nothing special about him. You can tell me anything. You're my best friend and I don't even know what to say-"Annabeth cuts me off. She clamps a hand over my mouth.

"He's my boyfriend" she says. My mouth drops open "I won the bet" I say. "Shut up. Tell anyone and-"

She draws a finger across her neck. "Got it. How long?" I ask. "My breakdown- kinda." She says.

"Details. 1-10?" I ask. "10" she says. "Nice" I say punching her arm.

"I'll- I'll tell you what happened soon enough. I just need-Time" she says.

"We always have time- except when we need it- so we never have time." (**Beautiful huh?**)

Annabeth smiles. "Yeah. I guess that's right." She says. We hug, and I know our friendship is healed.

But Annabeth isn't. I'll have to fix her. Make her better. She needs to see that life, isn't pointless.

We need to visit the Beach House. "I'll be downstairs" I say. I barrel downstairs. I stop in the laundry room. Sally is folding laundry

"We need to go the Wood House" I announce. Sally stops folding to stare at me. "Sorry?" She asks.

"The Wood house. The Beach house. Next week high school gets the week off. Annabeth needs a vacation.

Tom can come with us, if he wants to. Just us responsible, High school kids, chilling at the beach" I say.

Sally sighs. "I'll see if the others want to go" she says. I smile. We're going to the Wood House. Perfecto.

**Dun, Dun, DUN. What did you think? I foresee- questions about The Wood House. The Wood House is- A beach house somewhere in the OBX, probably close to the ocracoke ferry. I just envisioned that house on a whim. Sorry this chapters kind of short, But the next one should be long enough you fall out of your seat, (I hope) Bye Guys! Oh, your Leo quote, I forgot it last chapter.**

"**Gaea?" Leo shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? She's supposed to have, like, flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and dear and rabbits doing her laundry."  
"Leo, that's Snow White," Piper said."**

**Lol. I love that one**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok People! I'm so happy how many views you guys are giving me!**

**Everlarkmyotp: Who is just awesome.**

**Let's get started! So the Wood House, Is in the OBX (Outer Banks NC), But I have an exact house in mind, which I pass every summer. It's way out Between Frisco and Buxton. Let's get started!**

**Jimtrix: You are my 25****th**** reviewer Congrats! **

**Jimtrix, is in first place with 7 reviews, Percyjacksonlover13purple with 6 reviews, Everlarkmyotp with 3 reviews. Thanks everyone else for reviewing too. You'd be on here but I'm trying to keep my A/N's short.**

I VISIT THE HOUSE OF DOOM *Annabeth*

I Wake up.

I yawn and glance at the clock, 1:00 AM.

We had all gone to sleep early so we could leave early, Avoid traffic Mostly.

I shake Percy awake "Come on Buddy" I say. He moans and rolls-Literally out of bed.

I sigh exasperated and grab my tablet and Phone. Percy Rolls his eyes. We grab our backpacks- Our luggage is downstairs- we just need something to eat.

I sigh. "Come on" I tell Percy. He nods.

Thalia looks Chipper "Ready Guys?" She asks. I nod. I follow Thalia and we start fitting stuff into the car-top Carrier.

Then we fill up the trunk, and after that underneath the seats.

We have a mini-van, so we all just fit. Jason, Luke, And Percy sit in the back. Olivia happily sits next to tom, and I sit with Thalia Up front.

Thalia puts in one wire-less ear bud, and gives me the other. As soon as everyone's in, Thalia starts the car.

Sally runs up and taps on the window. I roll it down. "Bye sally" I say. Sally smiles and gives me a basket.

"Here" She says. "Cookies. Soda. Things to keep you awake. Have fun" She says smiling. "Thanks" I say.

She waves and I wave back. Then I put the window up and we drive. Thalia turns on her music- and we listen in our ears.

The cookies are fresh and still warm, and the soda is Ice-cold. I smile.

About 5 hours later we reach Marsh causeway, the road we take into NC.

We stop at a WAWA for gas (**Like a seven Eleven, but without Slurpee's. I think. Sorry guys every time I stop at one I'm Tired.**) And I got us our food. I chose some chips and juice boxes,

Those are O.K. warm. I look good for hours of traveling.

I'm wearing soft Jeans and A hoodie, my hair in a ponytail. I sigh. It's about 6:30. I stretch.

Thalia looks over what I have in my basket and sighs. "They have no Slurpee's. How else am I supposed to stay awake and dye my tongue purple?" Thalia jokingly complains.

"I don't know. You could keep it pink" I say. Thalia rolls her eyes. "But it's so fun scaring Jas' to death by sticking out my tongue" She says.

"Well I think you'll be busy driving" I say. She shrugs "Good point" She says. I look over Thalias shoulder.

4 boys are checking out Thalias butt through her skin tight jeans. "Great. Slobbers 1 o'clock" I say.

"Let's go" Thalia says. We start towards the asleep cashier, but we're stopped by the windows. They look OK. But they're- not my type.

"Hey Darling's" one of them said blocking our path. "Hi" I say. "So. You Lost?" They ask. "No. We know exactly where we're going" Thalia says.

"You sure?" He asks. "Yes" I say.

What would have happened next? No Idea, because the doorbell rang cheerily and our saviors came in.

AKA Percy, Tom, Jason, and Luke. "Hey Annie" Tom says.

"Hey. These Guys bothering you sis?" Luke asks me. "I don't think so. Are they?" I ask. They shake their heads and scatter.

"Thanks" I tell Percy. He smiles and winks. They order coffee and we checked out. I smile.

I sigh. "Turn up here Thalia at the Sunset sign." I say.

"What?" She asks. "The campground sign" I say. She nods and turns.

We take the right fork, then Pull into the driveway.

Thalia turns the car off- and we get out one by one stretching.

"Wow" Percy says. I smile.

It was an old brown weathered beach house, with decks trailing around it. A garage is underneath, and that's about it. A swamp to the right, the gravel road to the left. On the other side of the house is a view of the Lake, and some trees. Also A patio under the deck.

I sigh and take the key. "I'll go unlock the door and open the garage door" I say.

I run up the stairs to the kitchen deck, and open the screen door, unlock the door and walk into the kitchen.

It looks like how I remember. I walk quickly through the dining room and into the living room.

Then downstairs and into the garage. The Garage door opens, and teens and luggage come in.

I start taking things upstairs, and one by one other people do the same. Eventually it's all upstairs, except for Tom's things, he was staying in the room downstairs.

Then groceries to the kitchen, since the nearest grocery store was 20 minutes roughly.

Luggage to rooms, Thalia, Olivia, and I were in the bunk-bed room as I had dubbed it, Percy And Luke in the Lacy room as Thalia had dubbed it, and Jason in Sally's room.

If there was all of us, we'd pull out all of the couches, and some people would have to share the double beds.

But there was just enough of us so no one had to share. I sigh. "Perfect. I need a nap" I say.

**Ok so- Kinda short I know- and I simply could have skipped this- but it has its importance, something that includes revealing Percabeth! I know! Me too!**

**Ok so please review guys! My goal is to get to 35 reviews by the time I reach 20,000 words. And guys! We're almost at 100 pages!**

**Also what song does this fic make you think of? I'm making a playlist**

**Also do you want descriptions of the rooms? Just review about that, because I won't put it in if you don't want it. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok Guyssss. So this is the 12****th**** chapter (duh) and you might be a little surprised by the name. I should hope you are. Read on! (Gods that's cheesy. Why do I say it?)**

I DROWN MY GIRLFREIND. *Percy* (**Who else?**)

Usually I love the beach. But today? I'm pretty sure we all hate it. What happened? Let me tell you, It involves dead Barbie's, Getting hit in the face and the glares Luke and Jason are giving me.

"Percy. Come on. We're going to the beach" Annabeths voice says. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"The beach?" I ask stupidly. She nods and smiles "Yeah. And breakfast. We're driving on" Annabeth says.

That confuses me a bit but I get up, and put on my trunks and a shirt.

I walk downstairs and I see Tom flipping pancakes. Literally, because they fly through the air.

Annabeth comes down, putting her Nano in her bag. I assume she also has speakers. "Ready Seaweed? There's boards and such downstairs" She says.

"As Always" I say. Then I head to the basement. It turns out its just boogie boards and- what do you call them?

Um. The woven mats all those girls lay on. I dunno. Jessica uses them a lot. I shrug and choose a sturdy-looking boogie board.

The Canadian hole is nearby. I might want to go- just to see it. It's off in the sound I think I'm not much for windsurfing.

Anyways, I grab a towel and load The Board into the car. Annabeth says they leave it down here, and have friends take it when a hurricane hits.

An 8-passenger 4 Wheel Hi SUV. A kinda sandy color, and I realize there's a coat of sand around it.

You can't even see it. Smart. Then the others come down, And Thalia loads food and Soda into the cooler in the back. Off we go.

It's actually pretty comfortable ride. Its 10 minutes until we reach the drive to the beach

(**I'm just pretending it's still free to drive on the beach. Gods I hate fees**) we pass a kinda run-down airstrip, and we stop to let some pressure out of the tires.

Then we drive through the sand, up the dune and there's the beach. About 3 cars, which I assume is highly populated for off-season middle of the day.

Two fishers, and a group of- College kids? Ok. I'm cool. Thalia pulls up near the college kids.

Fishers have line- not fun getting that caught in your trunks. We get out, and set our stuff up.

Then Annabeth plugs her Nano into the SUVS tricked out sound system. Its starts blaring some of Thalias songs from her band.

Annabeth turns it down and we get out there. We go out and hang out in the breakers. I spot one of the college kids go over to our car, and the music cuts off.

"Great" I say. I grab my board and ride a wave quickly back to the beach. I pull up and walk over to them.

I see Luke and Thalia heading back to shore as well. "Hey. Did you cut off our music?" I ask.

One of the girls, whose tanning in a bikini sits up and does a cool girl thing by pulling her glasses down.

"Yeah. It was totally ruining the vibe. I'd never even heard the stuff" She says. Thalia is over by the car, crosses her arms and marches over.

Uh-Oh.

Have you ever seen a Punk/Emo/Pissed Girl with A one piece that says 'Death to Barbie' March towards you?

It's surprisingly scary. "Annabeths Nano is gone. Along with all my demo recordings" She says. A boy climbs out of the car- oblivious to us

"Jane, We have a demo with a studio guy. Those tracks will sell really well-"He cuts off.

Thalia holds out her hand "I sung those. And I have a very good punch. So like your face? Hand it over" She says.

He drops it in her hand. "Jeffrey that was idiotic" She says. "Cut it Elisha" Jeffrey says. She rolls her eyes.

The other kids run up, and I see them. "Where's Annabeth?" I ask. I hear a scream. Annabeth is getting pulled out.

My heart sinks. Rip current. I grab the megaphone. Why those kids have it? I dunno.

I shout to Annabeth "SWIM TO THE SIDE" I scream. Her head disappears. No.

I run out, to the side of the current. I swim faster than I ever have. I see a blonde head go under, and I grab her by her ponytail.

She splutters up- but we're still in danger.

I swim to the side, and Keep on swimming. Annabeth try's to help. Then-

_**AHH GUYS WHAT HAPPENED?**_

We somehow get to the side of the current, and let the waves take us back.

Thalia is screaming into her phone some choice words. One of the college kids has his phone out, and seems to be filming us.

We collapse out on the beach. Tom runs over with Olivia, and gives us towels.

The fishers have come over to ask if we're ok. I just nod. Annabeth is shaking. I nod that I want to talk to Thalia.

She's shaking her head. "Annabeth is over paranoid of rip currents. I didn't expect-"Thalia drifts off.

"Was this supposed to help her?" I ask fighting to keep my anger at bay. Thalias eyes flash. "Yeah. This has never happened before" She says.

Our voices are steadily rising. "Look at her! This trip didn't help her! She has enough on her mind without almost dying!" I say.

"Maybe if I knew what was wrong I could help her?" We're shouting now.

"She would have told you- and I could have helped her recover at home" I say.

Thalia shouts back "Yeah. Maybe her boyfriend could help! But I'm her best friend and I would if she'd just for Fucks sake tell me!" she breathes hard and runs to the car.

We all barely get in before she takes off. We drive back home in complete silence, and as soon as we're home she runs down the road that passes the house. "Where's she going?" I ask.

Luke runs after her. Jason presses his lips together "Somewhere she can be alone. What did she mean Annabeths boyfriend?" He asks.

If possible Annabeth Pales more. "Me" I say simply. Jason punches me. I don't block it, just snap with the punch.

"What was that for?" I ask. He storms away. Great. Olivia looks away and Tom just takes Annabeths hand and leads her inside.

I walk inside to have a breakfast I never got.

**So. I didn't actually kill anyone- Just blew them apart. Yay. Ok, so can you guys please Review? *Puppy dog eyes begging for a ham* (Or a review) so- Fluff. I have no Idea how to write that. I go with the flow of the plot.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys! TBH is back! (The Brick House. Duh.) So- I assume everyone knows about Pax. AKA the humongous storm that's hitting the east coast and dumping a foot of snow on our heads. I read a lot of articles. **

**Does anyone in heck know what "Snow is just a four-letter word?" means? Because that's popping up everywhere. **

**Also, if you'd notice I'm always guaranteed to write when it snows…..**

**Shout outs to my reviewer's last chapter… ****Everlarkmyotp****, ****linglt14****, Jimtrix, ****redddragon****, Joseph (And J. It doesn't hurt to write Ow, I use my 2 middle fingers for that)**

**Enough of me. To our dear Story….**

* * *

WE GET CAUGHT BY GEORGIA *Annabeth*

We had barely had left the beach. _Another_ Ice storm/Snow storm. We got stranded on the highway.

We're fine. We had about, ooh 3 trillion snacks, and more than enough water. Bathroom? Well- That's uncomfortable.

We can't exactly go anywhere but the back lift gate and one of the doors was able to open so- Yeah.

We had stop to help 2 people stuck in the snow on the shoulder (Really? We parked where it had been plowed) and they were completely stuck.

Then when we got back to our car we were stuck too. So 3 cars on the highway, nothing else for at least 2 miles.

That's as far as we could see. We sometimes flitted between cars, sharing supplies and Olivia's Bikinis.

(There neon orange and yellow. Who packs plural bikinis in February?) Which we tied to the antennas of our cars.

I'm snuggled next to Percy, Faking sleep. Tom and Olivia sit up front, Jason Luke and Thalia sit in the row behind us.

We all have blankets and we listen to the radio. Thankfully we were warm. I sigh and snuggle closer to Percy.

He chuckles softly. "You know I never really liked snow" He says. "Sure" I say. And then if fall asleep.

* * *

"Annabeth!" I'm shaken awake by Percy. "Breakfast" he says. I nod. We have 3 meals a day, with 2 snacks in between.

Tom, Percy, and Luke stay awake at night, then sleep through the day to make sure we don't miss anything.

After Granola bars and water I volunteer to clean off the roof, and check the weather. We only have so much dry clothes suitable for outside.

I put on some and climb out with the collapsed shovel.

I clear the roof, it's about a foot, then I also wipe most of the snow off the windows, some is stuck on in ice, and we keep some to keep the car insulated.

As I Wipe off the roof I hear something. I find my way through the blinding white to a window, and I clean it off.

Thalias. But she's making out, with Luke. In the middle of a SNOWSTORM. I knock on the window.

She rolls her eyes. I hear it again. I cock my head and look to my right. Headlights. I motion, pretty badly I guess. I open the Trunk.

"I hear a truck, and I see headlights. I need the flares" I say. They hand me 3 of them, and I close the lift gate.

They have to see them. Closer, Closer. Now. I set one off. They don't stop. 2. The truck slows. I set the last one, but it goes flying towards the truck.

Oops. It stops, turned to us, and someone gets out. Thank god.

* * *

I sit in the living room, while sally fusses around us. "-idiotic, could have starved, gotten frost bite, could have-"she says. I tune out and lean against Percy. Even though we sat for roughly 3 days, I'm still wiped.

Someone knocks on the door. Tom runs upstairs quickly. Him in a random house? Wouldn't look so good.

Sally goes and answers the door. I look around. Jason is on his phone, Olivia is telling grace the recipe for homemade Ice cream, And like me and Percy, Luke and Thalia lean up against each other.

Sally comes in smiling. "You have visitors" She says. She steps aside. I sit up fast and spring to my feet.

"First Lady?" I ask shocked. She smiles. "Yes. I'm here to speak to you. Is there anywhere we can speak alone?" She asks.

I nod and shoot an I-told-you look at Percy and Thalia.

There's my mom. No, How you been? I'm sorry for abandoning you to strangers, Or Something like that. Straight to business. I enter my room. Tom is sitting on my bed, and he shoots up. "Mom?" he asks.

She smiles. "Can you leave us alone?" She asks. Tom leaves. Shocker. I offer her a chair, but she declines.

"How are you Annabeth?" She asks. "Okay. What are you doing here?" I ask. She smiles. "I'm here to speak to you of course. About seeing a psychiatrist" she says. I bite my lip.

"I don't need to go" I say.

"But-You do. Tom says you've been having Flash backs, and you need to see someone professional. We had made an appointment for tomorrow but-"She motions outside. "You have one next week. Be there." She says.

She hands me the paper and turns on her heel and leaves. She walks down the stairs, I don't follow but yell after her from the top of the stairs.

"That's it? After all this time you don't even Care? You didn't do anything!" I'm angry at her.

Tom comes out. "Hey Annabeth I-"He starts. "Don't. I didn't need this" I say waving the slip with the address and continuing.

"I needed time. And someone to talk to. That's Percy. I was fine. And Now- I have this. You could have kept your mouth shut. It's been nice seeing you, but I suppose you have to get back to tea with the queen or whatever so just go" I say.

Tom opens and closes his mouth several times like a gaping fish. "I'm coming back next month." He says.

And with that He walks downstairs and I hear him leave, slamming the door behind him not soon after.

I storm downstairs. I press my lips together. "What's up?" Olivia asks. "Nothing. But tom won't be back for a while" I say.

Olivia knows better than to pry. I wander into the kitchen and sit in the chaos. I enjoy it when it's like this.

"Hey. Here" Percy says. He hands me a mug of tea and sits on the floor next to me.

"How are you?" He asks. I can tell he actually means that.

"Bad." I say.

He smiles. "Aren't we all?" He asks.

"So- what did she want?" Percy asks after a few minutes.

"Me to go to a shrink. I'll have to go of course. I do want to have them pay for college, so I have to" I say.

Percy smiles "We always have more than two choices." He says. And with that he gets up, dodging a snowball as he walks outside, leaving me to ponder his words.

* * *

**Review if you made the quite obvious connection. That enough Shocker for you? Yup. That was my evil plan all along. And-MWAHAHAHA! Yeah. How many of you were really shocked?**

**So close to 20,000 words guys! Usually I'd just extend this chapter, but I only got like 5 hours of sleep so-no. **

**I'm beat. And I was plowing through the snow all day too. So guys, I hope your all okay and have power. And are safe.**

**Also, I don't have the splint off yet. I get it off at the earliest next Thursday. Bye Guys!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! It has been So long since I've updated. Sorry about that. So-I assume some of you have heard about CID. RIP CID (lol) But I think people are just telling me F.U because my views, and my followers have gone up since I closed that story, which makes absolutely no sense. **

**Anyways, let's get back to this drama-filled Percabeth. Ohhh! 20,000 words! I know that may not seem like a big accomplishment to most, but it really is to me.**

* * *

I DIE OF BOREDOM AND AM RESERUCTED *Annabeth*

I sigh. "That. Was. Living. Hell" I say, collapsing on my bed.

"Yup." Rachel agrees. I take out my backpack and rifle through it. "Let's get started" I say.

It seems that with all this snow, and cancelation, quite a few of the newer teachers forgot to clean their cars off before they went to bed, or even roll up the windows to their cars, so most of the teachers had been in a bad mood. More homework for us.

Yay. Nico sticks his head in. "We're studying downstairs" He says. I nod, and Return to my books. Yawn.

* * *

"Dinner!" Sally's voice yells. I stretch and moan. "Finally" I say. Rachel, Piper, Hazel, and I tromp downstairs.

The long dining table is set. I sit down on the girl's side. As soon as we're settled Olivia and Sally bring in the food. Lazoni. Yum.

(**Lazoni is a copyrighted dish, that is very delicious and a creation of my Grandpas DON'T STEAL**)

Lazoni is shape pasta, and all of the fixings of lasagna, Cheese, Meat, The works.

A fast easy meal that will feed all of us with leftovers for tomorrow's lunch. I sit next to piper.

We laugh as Ele tells everyone about her funny dance practice and her classmates faces when Andrew had to pick her up, About Graces new shoes, just the talking of life. I sigh. "Better get to bed" I say.

So I push back from the table and just go to bed. I lay facing the wall. Percy comes in. He moves around for about 10 minutes then he says.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks. I keep my breathing even. "I know you're awake" he says. "I'm not mad. I'm just-I don't know. All of this-It's a bit too much" I say.

I turn around to face him. He's closer than I thought. He looks at me. "Com'ere" He says. He opens his arms and we hug.

I let out a small sigh. "I just-I can't-"My voice is shaking. And Percy kisses me. I don't care about anything else but him.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm awake. I look over to Percy's bed. He's still asleep. I smile. Last night was fun.

I glance at the clock, 7:06-BOOM. Percy wakes up and I smile. He tosses me a can of whipped cream.

We spray it everywhere then burst out yelling with everyone else. Pressurized whipped cream cans set to explode all at the same time…. Oh yeah.

"What. Was. That?" Thalia asked. Her face is covered in Whipped cream. "It looks like whipped cream. Tastes like whipped cream too" I say taking some from her hair and tasting it. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Was her reply. "I agree." I say. She looks like she's going to kill something.

And quite soon. I can't help it I smile. She looks at me. "You" She says. "Ba-Bye!" I take a hold of the railing and swing over.

Then I let go of the top of the railing and grab the bottom of the bars, then I dropped onto the steps to the next floor and ran down them.

Then into the bathroom. I climbed under the sink. Thalia enters. "Must be in the kitchen" Luke says.

They run out. I get up, then climb out the window. I walk around the house to a sub-level window that's always unlocked and slip into the basement.

I just flop down and watch TV. Nobody comes looking for me.

* * *

My phone buzzes.

**Where r u?**

_Where do you think I am?_

**If I knew I wouldn't be asking you**

_You know. Now when you find me bring me some Cheetos. I'm starving and I'm not going back downstairs. _

**So you're upstairs?**

_No. I'm in kitchen. OF COURSE!_

I hear the rapid footfalls of Thalias black boots as she runs upstairs.

**Liar**

_Yup_

**Come on. Where are you?**

_On the moon_

**Really? You're playing that card? **

_Yes_

**Maybe I should just call you.**

_Ringers off._

**Damn**

_Correct._

* * *

I just watch TV the rest of the day. Percy comes down eventually. "Hey" I say. He smiles. "It's like world war 7 up there" He says, sitting next to me.

"7?" I ask. "3-6 have already come and gone" Percy says. I give a small laugh. "Good point" He says.

"Where is she?" I ask. "Down the street" He says. "Good. We can do what we did last night" I say. Then I grab his shirt and kiss him.

(**It may sound like it, but no they didn't have sex**)

"Oh. My. Gods" Percy and I break apart to see Thalia, Luke, and And Rachel standing behind us. "Uh-oh" I say.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! **

**Kinda short for me. I know I just can't really focus.**

**Hey guys, I apologize if I seem a bit pre-occupied. I kinda am. Anyways, there's another chapter. Sooo that's it. Ciao Bellas!**

**Stop! Have you read, reviewed, Favorite, and Followed before X-in out? It is recommended ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**K people! Here we go!**

**If It's not obvious I know have my laptop back. Yay people!**

* * *

DID I BLINK? *Annabeth*

Luke calmed down, eventually. I had to go to a 'meeting' with Thalia and the girls in Livs room. More or less they gave me a big lecture.

"Hey Annabeth!" Grace calls. "Coming" I say. I run down to her. "Is this cute?" She asks. "Yes. Why?" I ask. "I have a birthday party at 3" She says. "Fine. I'll take you. Go find the directions" I say.

"Annabeth!" Ele calls. I run to her. "Can you drive me to dance class? It's in 40 minutes." she asks. I sigh. "Sure." I say.

"Annabeth!" Andrew calls. I run to him. "Can you drive me to the mall? I need to pick up some candies for my project. I'm making a cell." Andrew says. "I'm taking Ele to dance practice in 15. We can go then." I say.

"Annabeth!" Avalon calls. I run to her. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can you take me to dance class to? I'm across the street from Ele's ballet studio, and I start at 12:15." Avalon says. "Sure be ready in 15." I say.

"Annabeth! Can you take me to White flint? I need to see a movie so I can write a review on it for the school newspaper" Sammy says. "What movie?" I call back. "Catching Fire" he responds. "Ok. Take Cole with you. When's the next showing?" I ask.

"12:00" He says. "Ok. I'll give you a $20 for snacks and tickets. Cole turned 13 last week. Be ready and in the car in 15" I say. "Aye Aye" He says. He disappears into his room.

"Annabeth!" Mary calls running up to me. "Yes?" I ask. "I wanna go to the musical!" She says shoving a paper in front of me. Next showing at 1:00. "Hey Jason!" I call Jason appears. "You bored?" I ask. He nods.

"Good. Take Mary to the musical in DC." I say. "How?" he asks. "I'll drop you at the metro station. I'll also give you the money for the tickets for both." I say. "Cool." He says.

"Annabeth!" Cole runs up to me.

I am seriously beginning to respect Sally more.

"Yes?" I ask. "Why do I have to go with Sam to see Catching fire?" He asks. "Because I don't want Sammy sneaking into an R Rated movie and He won't when you come. Now go get ready" I order.

Hmm. Who hasn't asked me for something? Olivia, she's babysitting. Percy, He's skypeing. Luke, He's taking Pictures of the crocuses that are breaking through the snow. Thalia? I cock my head. I can hear Green day emanating from upstairs. Check. Older kids accounted for.

Jason, Ele, Sammy, Cole, Avalon, Andrew, Grace, and Mary. Check. Now who am I missing? Avery Has soccer practice at 1:30, she's getting ready. Bobby, and Jenna that's who I'm missing.

I hear giggling coming from the bathroom. I open the door. Oh. No. The whole bathroom is covered in ink.

"THALIA!" I yell. Thalia falls down the stairs. "I have to ferry the Brady bunch around town, your turn to clean up." I say.

Thalia scowls. "Why did Sally leave you in charge?" She asks. I check my watch. I yell out the bathroom door.

"I LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES. YOU'RE NOT IN THE CAR YOU DON'T COME. JASON GETS FRONT SEAT. FIGHT AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE CAR, MOVING OR NO" I shout. I turn back to Thalia. "No idea" I say.

She frowns. "Really no?" she asks. "Gotta go" I say. Then I run upstairs, Grab my bag, and kiss Percy's cheek.

"Hey can I come?" He asks. "Sure. Car. Now" I say. Then I run back downstairs and get Water, Juice boxes, Granola bars, Animal crackers.

Then I turn to the cookie jar. Right. $60 for Jason and Mary, 10 for combined metro tickets and 50 for musical tickets.

$20 for Sammy and Cole, that's just the movies.

$10 for Avalon, $10 for Ele. They usually go with the girls after Dance for Fro yo or get thirsty or such.

Andrew will need some money for his Candies, but I just add that to my purse.

Avery-$5. She might want GS cookies or such. I add $200 to my wallet for grocies, and I grab the coupon book. There.

"LEAVING NOW!" I yell. I grab the keys to the van. Everyone tromps down, then outside. I unlock the car and start the engine.

Percy gets in the front seat, and everyone else clambers in the back. "Ok. Phones?" I ask. Everyone holds up their hand.

"Good. Avery, Avalon, Ele. Equipment?" I ask. They nod. "Good. Grace. Directions and Wrapped present?" I ask.

The directions are passed to me as Grace says. "A Barbie" I nod.

"Cole. Sammy. You're good. Andrew, don't put off assignments next time. Jason, Mary, Your good?" I ask.

They all nod. "Good. I have money up here, when I drop you off you'll get it" I say. And we drive.

* * *

First to white flint, to drop off Ele at class. Then Sammy and Cole at the mall for movies, and Andrew so he can buy his candies, then Avalon to Her dance.

Then we pick up Andrew, drop of Jason and Mary, then drop Avery off at practice, then we go grocery shopping. Andrew, Percy, Grace and I.

Milk, Eggs-You know what? We bought so freakin much it would be too long to tell you it all.

Then Home to unload the grocies for Thalia to put away, and to unload Andrew. Then we drop Grace at her party, and finally stop for fro-yo at A sweet frog.

(**If there are any near you I would seriously recommend going there. Equally as good-or even better than tutti-frutti**)

"Hey. Sorry we didn't get much alone time today" I say.

"It's fine. Anyways that was fun" He says. I choke. "Fun? Fun? You call running around for 5-almost 6-Straight hours Fun?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. I'm sure gonna sleep soundly tonight" he says. I laugh. "Yeah." I say. I finally have enough Time to think. Sally has been gone 4 days. Her father died, so she flew across the country for the funeral.

"Right. Now we do it all again" I say. We pick up Sammy, Cole, Avalon, and Ele from the movies, then we drive them home. Then Jason and Mary, Avery, then Grace then we're all home.

"Wow. This is what Sally does all day?" Percy asks. I nod. We walk in. "What we'd miss? I ask Thalia.

"The president was poisoned" she says. I run to the TV. "Poisoned?" I ask. "Yup." Thalia says.

My phone rings. Blocked. "Hello?" I ask. "National Navy medical center, Bethesda. Show your ID at the gate. The America Building, Top floor. They closed down the top floor, just show your ID again." A man's voice says.

"Thanks. Should I bring the younger kids?" I ask. Muffled voices. "The 2nd oldest." Then he hangs up.

"Ele. Come on. We have to go." I say. "What?" she asks. "Come on" I say. "Why?" She asks. "We need to see dad"

* * *

**And we meet Annabeths Dad. Boy Oh Boy! I haven't had this much fun since I-Well since-Eh-Oh right! **

**When I Was holed up in the OBX last Labor day, and I drew on my cousins in sharpie. Plural. (6) **

**Gets them for taking the beds and leaving me on the cot. **

**So this was just Filler-Again. Next chapter? Amazing! anyways, I know this was kinda short.**

**So-I would like it if some of you would check out my other fics, Especially You found Me, Which is Just Beast.**

**Lent Update-(I'm doing this instead of saying HUNGRY!) I'm actually not that HUNGRY. I've been drinking tons of tea, but that unfortunately makes me sleepy because I drink Chamomile.**

**Anyways, Tata!**

**Read? Reviewed? Followed? Favorited? You're good to go. If you haven't-Man I'd write out a will ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello-And Welcome to another chapter of Let's hear Id65 moan complain and B**** about how her life Sucks!**

**Nah I'm kidding guys. I know, Like 2 WEEKS without updating.**

**Well I'm back-But your still gonna hear me moan and complain about how I don't have word anymore.**

**Also somebody hacked-or tried to hack my computer yesterday... (Yes I have Malware bytes and Avira and whatnot),**

**I got a cold when I arrived back home... And not to mention homework! But yeah guys-I'm not in the best of moods,**

**I also Have gotten a few PM complaints about how long my AN's are, and how I should UPDATE! Well If you don't like my AN's, SCROLL DOWN! Like just I tend to get off topic! Like right now I'm thinking about unicorns and GG and Hershey Park and PJO and-Right off topic (See! I told you!)**

**How many people have guessed Annabeths dad? Have I told you guys? Whatever-Oh wait Yeah I did! Well still Ele's gonna have a heart attack**

**Off we go..**

I take Ele's hand as we walk up to a locked down hospital. "ID Miss?" a guard asks looking us over dismissively.

I sigh and show him my ID. He looks at it, his mouth drops open, then he studies the pictures and watermarks. "What about hers?" He asks.

I flip over my wallet to show hers. He lets us in and we walk through the entry of the hospital,

Then we go through a metal detector and all that stuff. Then we enter the-Whatever Front room? Foyer? Of the hospital, which is full of men and women in dark suits.

We go to the left elevator, and I ignore the stares of everyone and Our ID's are checked again in the elevator by another guard, then a long ride to the top floor.

Then our Id's are checked 3 more times, and we have 4 more security check points. A little over the top I suppose. We enter a ward. Mom hurries toward us.

"Good your here! He's resting." She says.

"Yeah. Glad you cared enough to show up." I say. Ele watches us like a Ping-Pong match.

"Lucky I was called before I hopped on the Plane to LA for a political conference"

"You mean shopping"

"Annabeth Behave!"

"Yeah, Sure. Where's Tom?"

"He's Busy"

"Yeah And I'm Aphrodite"

"I see you brought Eleanor" I stare at mom.

"Like you care"

"I am her mother"

"No. Your not. Because This is the third time you've seen her. Your not her mother. We're here solely because she has to know so you can dump a bunch of worry and responsibility on her" I couldn't help being bitter.

Mom looked like she'd been slapped. "Who's dad?" Ele asks. She had tried to weasel it out of me on the car ride over, but hadn't succeeded.

"President Walter C. Delven" I say.

"And you said We couldn't afford to get me a Mac" Ele says.

Then she faints.

She's brought over to a bed by a storm of nurses and doctors.

They begin to take out smelling salts.

"Leave her. She needs some time to sleep, she'll need it. If it endangers her or President Delven dies or gets worse are the only reasons to wake her up" I order.

"No wake her up" Mom says waving her hand dismissively.

"Keep. Her. Under. I am her guardian, She stays under. I also know her" Mom gives a death glare.

"Wake her up or You'll be fired"

I smile sweetly. "Your under appreciated and don't waste resources on someone who can wake up on their own, and would want to. Anyway she hates smelling salts" I naturally win.

Mom is A Damn good politician and trophy wife, but she doesn't have Jack against me. I learned from the best anyways. "Nice one" Mom says.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." I say. Mom looks like I just complimented her. "Rachel" I say. Her face falls.

"You gave me early years in all the good stuff though." I say, not wanting to completely crush her soul.

I don't mention what I learned from her-I forgot it all quickly anyways. Mom goes god knows where and I go sit by Dad's bed.

I hate to admit it, but I am worried about him. Mom is-Well I can't love her. I can try, but it sure as hell won't stick. I loved my dad though.

He was somebody I could love-along with over half of America. A lot of people thought of him as some dumb-ass politician like everyone else. But I know the truth.

"Hey" I look up from where I had my head in my hands, staring at the floor through my fingers.

One of the Agents, A young woman with Long Black hair stands in front of me with a bunch of coffee cups. "Want one?" She asks.

I nod, and take one, and 2 packets of sugar and a packet of cream. The woman hands off the coffee to another agent and sits next to me.

"So. How do you know the President?" She asks. I glance at her. She must have a high clearance to be in here, and personally I don't really feel like lying right now.

"I'm his daughter" I say clearly. She raises an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm on the first Ladies personal guard, and I've never heard of you." She says.

I laugh. "Glad to know Mom is still mom" I say.

She looks confused. I clear my throat.

"Helen is the poster for the perfect wife, and Family. I'm not so perfect" I say. I raise up my hair to show the scar. "But..." She begins and trails off.

"Mom Isn't very big on me. She doesn't Like me frankly" I say. She frowns. "But she loves Tom, and is so good with children" She says. I sigh.

"Want the truth? I don't like My mom. I'm the Imperfect child" I say.

I could launch into a long, long, speech. She frowns. "But why would she punt you away?" She asks. "Why? I don't know" I say. We continue talking.

Then-"Annabeth?" Ele is wrapped in a thin blanket looking at me. "Come on, lets go talk somewhere more private" I say. We walk into a small closet and I shut the door.

"It's true?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah. It's true." I say. She's quiet for a while. "So what's up with mom?" She asks.

"Look-Don't take the relationship I have with Helen at heart. We've had a lot of bad experiences and we don't mix well-Make your own decisions, about her and everything else." I say. Ele sits down. "So why where we sent away?"

I want to tell her the truth. I want to tell her the plain truth. but I go with the BS version to put her mind at ease.

"When I was very young, I was shot. They sent me away to protect me, faking my death. Then you and all of our siblings came along and-well they thought it'd be safer for all of you if you stayed with me or somewhere safe at least." I say.

"So-You don't approve of that decision?" She asks. I laugh.

"I like having my siblings around, but yeah. Sometime something will happen, and the world will discover us. And guess what? people will ask-'If he lied about his children, what else did he lie about?' and even if Dad's not president anymore, and retired, everything He's done will be viewed under the microscope, every good thing will be questioned. In fact It'll probably kill dad." I say.

She's quiet for a long, long, long time.

"So, What am I supposed to do?" She asks.

"Don't tell the others yet, obviously. Live your life, act normal, but always be on guard against anything suspicious. Anything. come to me If I'm still living with you guys."

She nods. "Lets go back in" And we head back into the ward full of dark suits and beeping machines.

**Somebody has Parent issues...**

**See Now Annabeth will explain to Percy what her mom truly did to P**$ Annabeth off so much. Boy is it a whopper! anyways, Top Review I get will get a sneak peak at next chapter! Or if I get 12+ reviews top 3! SO review!**

**Please?**

**Also I apologize for typos, as pre-mentioned, I HAVE NO WORD.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!**

**PS I have 10 other stories, soon to be 11. check a few out! There all fair, and it'll take you what-5 minutes tops? It'll make me very, very happy!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okey Dokey We are back!**

**How are you? Good, Oh my, that's quite horrible.**

**And you broke your leg? Simply dreadful!**

**Anyways since not enough people reviewed...**

* * *

I smile at dad.

"Annabeth"

He smiles back happily

"Hey dad. How are you?"  
I ask him queitly but he still hears me

"Could be better"

He says, then laughs

Those laughs turn into coughs

Then he starts convulsing

Doctors rush around him like a dream

Then the Monitor goes flat.

I stare at my dads dead body.

This can't be happening.

This isn't happening.

I run out.

I hear somebody call behind me but I keep on running.

I run to the roof and I stand on the edge in the cold wind.

And I jump.

The world seems to fall.

Or maybe I'm flying.

Nah I'm just Falling.

And I hit the ground

And I'm dead

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS SUCAS!**

**Ok-that was kinda mean, sorry but I haven't had my full Pranking yet, coating the stairs in honey super glue and tar didn't cut it, or swapping everybodys hairspray for scented peroxide (Don't worry I only did that to the fake blondes)**

**or Putting gum on every doorknob in school.**

**Or giving the Avalon boys (My schools brother school) Chocolate cookies made with 4 cups of salt and 2 teaspoons of sugar and jalopeanos instead of chocolate, or selling milk for $10 a glass to counter-act the spiciness...**

**Well today I made about $150. and they so deserved it they put slugs in my backpack. I HATE SLUGS.**

**I only get one day where I won't get in trouble for pranking and that is APRIL FOOLS!**

**Haha I love this day. Best day of the year.**

**Anyways on with the REAL story**

* * *

I COMFORT MY GIRLFREIND. *Percy*

when annabeth arrives home she's crying. Ele is too, but not as much.

Annabeth surpasses food and goes straight up to our room.

"Hey" I say and I wrap her in a hug.

Tears still fall down her face.

I kiss her, just to take away the pain from it all.

She takes a second, but responds to the kiss.

I pick her up still kissing and box her against the wall so I can kiss her easier.

She smiles as we break the kiss.

"Thanks. I needed that" She says.

I nod "Yeah and I enjoyed it" I say.  
"Shut up and kiss me seaweed brain" she says.

We kiss for a while, or at least until Ele comes in.

"Annabeth I need to-Oh sorry" a dull blush creeps up to her cheeks.

"It's ok. I'll be downstairs grabbing some food for you Annabeth" I say.

I go downstairs, taking my time bringing up her pizza and soda.

then I pop in and give Annabeth the food, then Ele asks for some so I go on another slow walk to get the Pizza.

"You OK there Percy?" Sally asks laughing. I nod.  
After that I speed up a bit, but by the time I get back ele's done talking to annabeth.

I hug her again.  
"Tough day?" I ask. She nods.

"And it's not going to be healed by just making out" She says. I raise my eyebrow.

She covers her mouth

"Oh gods that came out wrong" She says

I start laughing, and she does as well.

Our laughs cover her pain.

She smiles.

"Thanks Percy" She says

"Yeah you already said that" I point out.  
"No, I meant for everything"

"Oh. Ummm" was my intelligent answer.

She laughs,

"Seaweed brain"

"Wise girl"

"Kelp head"

"Annie"

She scowls.

"Don't call me that"  
"Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie"

She stamps her foot.  
"This isn't some joke today Percy"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood"  
"Well it's not funny!"  
"Hey! I'm trying to help here, and your just being cynical"

As soon as I fight back she kisses me.

I'm not complaining

* * *

**Ok I know this was short but it's still a chapter right?  
So how was that for fluff/romance? That's about the best I can go.  
**

**So Guys reviews!  
Everlarkmyotp-Updated**

**bookfangirl18-Sorry Next Chapter, I planned to have her explain to Percy but I wanted to try for fluff (I know I failed miserably)**

**imagination unleashed with PJO-Um-my attempt at more Percabeth.**

**LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb-You probably hate me for that sneak peek huh? Yeah I sent the same to a friend and she went-suicidal Annabeth much?**

**But thanks guys! REVIEW! Pwease?**

**Favorite song-Between Blown away by Carrie underwood, and Part of me by Katy Perry (Have you seen the music video?)  
-ID65 out**


End file.
